


If the Gauntlet Fits

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter Parker works at Stark Industries as a researcher by day, and by night he patrols the city as Spider-Man. He befriends Iron Man, and they become close - closer than he expects. He doesn’t know who Iron Man is, but knows that the owner of Stark Industries is good friends with him. Iron Man offers to make him a new suit, and suddenly Peter is now working side by side with the one person he hates more than anyone - Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 267
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	If the Gauntlet Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therogueheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/gifts).



> This was written as a prompt challenge over on the Starker & More discord. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

The sound of thrusters firing off had Peter’s shoulders tensing up as he finished webbing the two apprehenders that he’d just caught in the act of trying to rob a convenience store. “You’re a little late I’m afraid.” He commented, knowing exactly who had just shown up. “The work here’s already done, Iron Man.” 

“Says you.” He turned around and saw Iron Man land on the ground next to him. “You sure that’s all of them?” 

“I’ve been here for a bit, so yes - I’m fairly confident it was only two of them that were trying to rob this store.” He pointed to the bodega to his left, happy that his mask was covering the smile he had on his face. It had been awhile since he’d last bumped into Iron Man, figuring he was just too busy living his new life with the Avengers that he didn’t have time anymore to help the little guy on the street. “So, you can go back to your new friends and have fun with that God of Thunder.” 

“Your words wound me, Spider-Man.” He turned back around to check on the two, who were both groaning as he’d done a decent job of roughing them up while tying them up for the police. “No ‘hello, how’ve you been? It’s been so long since I’ve last seen you.’ Too busy trying to show off for your fans, huh?” 

He wanted to laugh at that comment, because as soon as Iron Man had shown up, the street had become more crowded with gawkers than had been around when he was busy tying these two up. “Sorry, Iron Man. I’ve got things to do. People to save. You understand.” He stood up, and patted the heads of the two would-be robbers. “Think about this next time you try and rob one of these places. You’ll meet with someone more dangerous.” He held his hand up, forcing some webbing to shoot out of his web shooter hidden underneath the sleeve of his sweatshirt. “Remember, Spider-Man is here!” He shouted as he began to sling away, wanting to put himself as far away from Iron Man as he could. 

Flying through the air for a few blocks, Peter Parker came to a stop on top of one of the buildings, and took a moment to catch his breath. He’d run away again from Iron Man. It was a bad habit of his, and one that he knew he should be better about, but Iron Man was _intimidating_. He was in the big leagues. He had no reason to be around him. There were more important crimes he should be taking care of, and yet - Peter always found himself bumping into him. It should be annoying, but he really liked it when he showed up. Because Iron Man was so cool, and genuinely seemed like a nice guy. 

He looked down at the neighborhood, and heard the sound of something flying in the air. Trying not to get his hopes up, he heard that distinct sound of thrusters again. “You know, you’re a difficult fellow to track down.” Iron Man said, as the man encased in a suit of armor dropped down on the roof next to him. “And you’re in dire need of an upgrade.” 

“What?” Peter turned to look at him, his goggles almost going askew with how fast he’d turned his head. “No, I don’t. My suit is fine. I don’t need something fancy like that.” He gestured to Iron Man’s complex costume. “Seriously - why is your suit so complicated?” 

“Because I like it that way.” He rolled his eyes, again happy that his face was hidden by the mask that he wore. “Seriously - I know a guy.” 

He knew Iron Man was either teasing him, or mocking him, but decided not to bite. Instead, he turned his head towards him. “If you say Tony Stark-” 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“He’s an asshole. I’m good, thanks.” 

Tony Stark was the world’s biggest asshole, and Peter happened to be working for his company, Stark Industries. It had been a job he had loathed to take right out of college, but honestly - the tech at Stark Industries was going places faster than a lot of the other firms, so it had been in his best interest to pursue a career there. Luckily, he barely saw Tony Stark, which was a total blessing. He kept to his area in the lab, working on projects as they came down the pipeline. He kept his head down and did his job - showed up to work, sometimes a bit worse for wear if it had been a rough night as Spider-Man, but never did he call out due to superhero things. It was a job, and it paid well, and that was it. Tony Stark could eat a bag of dicks for all he cared. Narcissist prick was how Peter saw him, and actively did his best to avoid him. 

But of course, he was the man that was responsible for the superhero standing next to him, probably trying to figure out why he would have such cartoon hatred for him. Tony Stark had given the world Iron Man thanks to Stark Industries - another reason why Peter had taken the job there. Not because he wanted to meet Iron Man, but because he wanted to work at a place that was doing good things such as creating Iron Man, and helping the Avengers. Those guys were the real deal. Peter hoped one day to join their ranks, but not any time soon. He had plenty of work to do in Queens, and didn’t need any of them meddling on his home turf. 

“He’s not that bad.” Iron Man tried again, to which Peter held his hand up. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” 

“My suit is just fine.” It might be a little on the homegrown side, but what did it matter? He was able to stop the bad guys with it. The most important parts of his suit were the web shooters that held the fluid he’d perfected in his lab at Stark Industries, and his own personal prowess. Everything else was for show. Or not, because he chose to wear his mask. He could have easily done with a domino mask, but decided it would be better to hide his entire face. Getting his powers in high school helped make that determination for him, as he knew no bad guys would take a fifteen year old seriously. He was now twenty-three, but the image was set. “I don’t need his high tech gadgets.” 

“You’re missing out.” Heavy steps let Peter know that Iron Man was walking towards him. “Let me talk to him. He could make you a really nice, snazzy suit. Get you outfitted with gear that will help you take care of the bad guys without needing any assistance.” 

Peter turned towards Iron Man. “I’m doing just fine, thanks. Been doing just fine for the last few years. Haven’t needed an upgrade. I don’t need any pity from you.” 

“Who said it was pity? Anyone would kill for some Stark Industries material.” 

He knew Iron Man was right. “It’s the principle of the matter. No thanks. Anyway, where the hell have you been? Vacation?” Peter did like talking with Iron Man, and had noticed he’d been missing, but sort of figured that it was just a thing. But now that it was apparent to him that Iron Man had followed him - because why else did he have a reason to come to the building he’d chosen to stand on - he figured he’d take the bait from before. 

“Ah, so you _did_ notice I haven’t been around. That’s nice to know.” Iron Man tapped his helmet. Peter couldn’t tell if the man underneath the helmet was smiling or not. It was always so difficult with the voice modulator. That was one thing he wish he had - although he’s gotten really good at his Spider-Man voice versus his own voice. _That_ had taken some time to develop, as nothing was quite ‘mature’ enough to his own ears for Spider-Man. “Here I thought you were being mean to me back there.” 

“Very funny.” Peter couldn’t help but smirk at that comment, pleased to hear him sounding so wounded. “Of course I noticed. You make it very difficult _not_ to notice when you show up when I least expect you.” 

“Do you wish I wouldn’t?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Although, it had crossed his mind. If Iron Man showed up, it was usually after the fact, when sometimes he could really use his help. Sometimes he got stuck in a situation where there were more assailants than he was able to handle, but somehow he always managed to get the job done. “I like it when you’re around.” 

“I like when you show up in the neighborhood. So, good.” 

“Good.” 

Peter didn’t know what else to say. _Hey, want to go grab a cup of coffee? Just two superheroes doing their thing?_ That was ridiculous. Because he knew he couldn’t take his mask off, and really - it was better to just be friendly to each other. That’s all it was. Nothing more. Off in the distance, a woman screamed. 

Not bothering to wait, Peter held his right wrist out, and shot some webbing at the nearby building. “Gotta go, Iron Man! They’re playing my song again!” 

“Think about what I said, Spider-Man! See you in the future!” 

He waved his hand before shooting another web from his wrist, swinging towards the sound of the scream. He was sure he’d seen Iron Man again, but right now that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he got to the woman before something serious happened. He swung through the air faster, and saw that she was being apprehended by an older man trying to steal her purse. _You picked the wrong neighborhood._ It was time to go be a superhero. 

***

“Parker.” 

Holding a cup of coffee in his hand, Peter looked up at his boss that had just come into his lab. “H-Hey, sir. What’s going on?” He asked, his voice slightly tired. He had gotten back late last night after his patrol, and hadn’t gone to bed until almost two in the morning. And having an alarm set for six meant he only got about four hours of sleep, and was definitely feeling it today. 

“Looks like you’re being promoted.” His boss handed him an envelope. “They want you to go upstairs to Stark’s office.” 

He blanched at the comment. “I’m s-sorry? Did you say I’m going up to Tony Stark’s office?” He hoped that he hadn’t heard his boss correctly. There was no _way_ he was going up to that asshole’s office. He had no desire to be in the same room with him. “W-What is this all about?” 

“I don’t know. Pepper Potts contacted me this morning, and asked for the best guy on my team. I said it was you.” 

“You’re letting me go??” 

“I wasn’t aware it was for him headhunting you.” He could see his boss was about as pleased with this new development as he was. “I thought they were asking for a different reason.” 

“Can you call them back? Lie?” He looked at the work he’d been doing this morning, and had no desire to give it to someone else to finish. “Call Ms. Potts back.” Even as he said it, he knew that sounded ridiculous and would never be something that would be feasible. 

His boss snorted, and shook his head. “Look, maybe I can make a deal with them. I don’t want you to go, because you’re doing great work and we really need you on our team. I don’t know what Mr. Stark wants you for, but maybe I can see about getting you back part-time here.” 

“You and I both know if they want me to work with Mr. Stark, that that’s going to be a full ten hour day.” Peter groaned, hating everything about his job right at this moment. “What time do they want me up there?” 

“Five minutes ago.” 

“Fuck.” 

He didn’t care that he was swearing in front of his boss, who was used to him cursing up a storm in the lab, especially when things weren’t going his way. He downed the rest of his coffee, and looked at the letter in his hand. “If I don’t open this, then that means it’s not real, right? I can stay here, and do my work with you?” 

“I wish it worked like that, Parker.” His boss gave him a forlorn smile. “Anyone else would be thrilled to be moving up like this.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not everybody.” Peter mumbled, feeling sick to his stomach as he held the envelope in his hand. “Thanks, sir. Guess I’ll come back down whenever this meeting is over. Which will hopefully be soon.” 

“Doubtful. Good luck, Parker. You know you’re always welcomed down here. Don’t be a stranger.” 

The pit in his stomach grew as he walked to the elevators, not at all looking forward to this new development. He knew that Tony Stark’s office was on the second to the top floor, because that was one of the first things you learned at Stark Industries. “ _Tony’s office is on floor sixty-nine, and his penthouse is on floor seventy. You have to have special permission to be on either floor. If you go up there, state your name in the elevator and FRIDAY will let you in_.” He walked over to the panel where the numbers were, and stood perfectly. “Peter Parker.” 

“Access granted for level sixty-nie. Thank you, Mr. Parker.” A female’s voice came through loud and clear in the elevator as it began to ascend. 

He took a step back and looked at the envelope in his hand. Opening it up, he saw the Stark Industries letterhead at the top. “Dear Mr. Parker - It’s come to our attention that your skills would be of better asset to our R&D team. Please accept this promotion, which as we understand, is long overdue. We hope you will be pleased with your new salary, and your new workstation up in R&D. Yours - TS.” At the bottom of the letter was his new salary, which made his mouth drop down. 

“Holy shit.” 

His salary had jumped from making fifty thousand to ninety. There was no way that this was possible. What the hell did he have that qualified him to work in research and development? There was nothing. He did his work on projects that were brought to him. This wasn’t something he wanted. He didn’t _need_ the money. He preferred to stay down with his team, especially because he did _not_ want to work with Tony Stark. 

The elevator came to a stop on the sixty-ninth floor, and he saw a gorgeous woman standing there waiting for him. “Hello, Mr. Parker.” Her soft spoken voice made him turn around, just to make sure she was addressing him and not someone else. “Thank you for coming up here so quickly. Sorry if it’s a bit of a surprise for you.” 

“N-No, it’s okay.” He tucked the envelope into the pocket in his lab coat. “Are you Ms. Potts?” He could only assume that it was her, given the floor that they were on. Maybe it was someone else, and he didn’t know. He never paid attention to office gossip and/or politics. That wasn’t why he worked at SI. 

She smiled, and nodded her head. “I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your boss spoke very highly of you.” 

“Pepper - what’s going on?” Peter felt the lead return to his stomach as he knew that voice. _Great_. “Is he here? Tell me he’s here.” 

“He’s here.” Peter turned and saw her roll her eyes. “You’ll have to forgive him. He’s got something important he’s working on, and wants your assistance. It’s why I called your boss this morning.” 

“Me??” He still couldn’t believe that there was something he was going to be able to offer to this arrogant asshole. “I t-think you must be mistaken, Ms. Potts. I have nothing of importance to offer to Mr. Stark. Although I do appreciate you giving me this opportunity, I think that-” 

“Mr. Parker.” He stopped talking as he turned to see Tony Stark walking towards him, wiping his hands off on his pants as he approached. “Heard you work with textiles. Or, help design them to be more breathable, more flexible. That correct? Or did I hear incorrectly?” 

Peter cleared his throat, and nodded his head. “T-That’s correct, sir. I help design fabrics that will help those out on the field be better protected from a variety of stresses - be it bullets, rain, what have you.” It was true - one of the projects he was working on had been for the government, requesting something that was better than kevlar, but worked in the same vein as it. 

“Yep. Perfect. I need your help designing something.” Tony nodded his head towards the side. “Come on back to my lab.” 

“I thought that I was going to be working in R&D, sir.” He chased after him, throwing hate eyes at his back. “Isn’t that down on the sixtieth floor?” 

“Normally, yes. But this project is top secret, which is why it’s going to be done up here.” Peter walked into the room with him and stopped short as he saw the schematics up on a virtual screen alongside a few different photographs. “Do you know who this is?” 

He swallowed, hoping that he didn’t sound off at all. “That’s Spider-Man, isn’t it?” He looked at himself, standing on top of a building that was in Queens in his costume. He remembered that evening - he’d stopped two fist fights, and then had run into Iron Man, the two of them chasing down a car thief. “W-W-What are you doing with Spider-Man?” 

“Well, I’m sure you’re aware that I’m the go to guy for Iron Man, correct? You do know who Iron Man is, right?” The arrogance that Tony spoke to him with had Peter’s nails digging into the flesh of his palms, his hands curling into fists as he tried not to get too upset by his comment. 

“Yes, sir. I know that you and Iron Man are friends.” He nodded out of sheer politeness. He could hear Iron Man pretty much telling him he was going to be talking to Tony about this, and now it was actually happening. And for whatever reason, Tony decided that _he_ had to be the one to help with this project. Which could be very good, but also very bad. _I_ _don’t want to design my own suit_. “But that doesn’t explain why I’m here.” 

Tony pointed to his picture on the screen. “What’s wrong with that suit?” 

“Nothing, sir. I see nothing wrong with it.” He became defensive, when he knew he shouldn’t be. But to have this man asking him if there was something wrong with it? That wasn’t something he was interested in hearing. “It seems to be working for him just fine.” 

“You’re missing the point, Mr. Parker.” Tony walked over to the picture, and pointed to the sweatshirt. “That’s something you can buy at Target.” He pointed to the mask. “Those are goggles that I’m sure he picked up at the Salvation Army, they are so dated.” He pointed to the shoes, Peter thankful that he hadn’t worn them to work today. “Why. Why is he wearing sneakers? No, he needs a new outfit. And _you’re_ going to help me design it.” 

Peter sighed. “Why me, sir?” 

“Because of your expertise with this new fabric we’re going to be using for it.” Tony held up a panel of the fabric he’d helped design. “You know it’s limitations, it’s durability. This is for a superhero, Mr. Parker. It needs to be the best of the best for them, and as I understand it, you’re the best of the best we have right now.” 

He shook his head. “I’m not that great, sir. My boss-” 

“Gave a _glowing_ review of you. Said you were a perfectionist. Which is great, because so am I. You’re also meticulous, which is also a huge bonus for me. He also said that you were someone that could be relied on.” Tony looked over at him, Peter feeling the knot in his stomach grow as he knew he had to make eye contact with him. “What do you say? Will you help me with this project?” 

“It’s temporary, right? After we’re done with this, I’ll be allowed to go back down to my lab and do my work with my team?” Peter didn’t want this to be a permanent position. _Please don’t say no._

Tony shrugged his shoulders, and returned to the desk. “That depends, I guess. I mean, if you really want to go back down there, I guess I won’t be able to say no to that. But, do you really want to pass up the opportunity to work side by side with me? Help me design things that no one else in this building can be made aware of? You do understand who I am, right?” 

“I know who you are, sir.” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice at the blatant arrogance this man was showing him. “Let me see how I feel. I appreciate the opportunity to help you with this project for Spider-Man.” It felt incredibly weird to be speaking about himself in the third person. “Are we starting today? Can I go and get my things from my lab?” 

“You can. Want me to help you?” 

Now _that_ was something he wasn’t expecting to hear from him. Tony Stark? Offering to help him? That didn’t sit right within him. “No, I’m okay Mr. Stark. I can take care of it myself. It won’t take me long, as I don’t have a lot of personal items downstairs.” 

“Okay. Hey, Friday? Did you record his voice when he gave you his name?” 

“I did, boss.” There was that feminine voice again. 

“Great.” Tony looked at him. “When you want to come back up, just give the floor number to her. You’ve got clearance to be up here now without stating your name.” 

“That’s cool.” Peter couldn’t help but be impressed by that technology. And _that_ brought a smile to Tony’s face, which made him look a lot younger for just a brief second. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He took one more look at himself as Spider-Man, and then began to walk back towards the bank of elevators. 

Back down in his lab, he saw his boss walk in. “Well? Did he offer you a job?” 

“I’m helping him with R&D.” He nodded, as he gathered the important items off of his desk. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to complete this project right now.” The notes on his desk were scattered, and he looked at his laptop. Unplugging it, he tucked it under his arm with his other items. Reaching for his laptop bag, he thought it would be better to dump everything into that. “I don’t know if this is permanent or not.” 

“It sounded pretty permanent to me.” His boss leaned against the door. “You don’t want this opportunity, do you?” 

“What gave it away?” Putting the last item from his desk into his bag, he picked it up and put it across his body. “Sorry, I know I should be excited to be given this, but I’m honestly happy here working with you.” 

“You’ll change your mind soon enough. I can’t remember the last time Mr. Stark has pulled someone like this to work with him.” His boss patted his shoulder. “Don’t be a stranger down here, Mr. Parker. You’re always welcome to come down and talk with us at any time you’d like.” 

He was grateful for the reminder. “Thanks, I appreciate that. I’m sure we’ll see each other around. I still have to eat.” He grinned, knowing that the cafeteria was a good place to meet up with friends. The limited few that he’d made while working in this department over the last year. He didn’t bother to say goodbye as he walked back to the elevators, his laptop bumping his side as he walked. 

There were a few people going up in the elevator, so he felt incredibly awkward as he went over to the panel again. “Sixty-ninth floor, Friday.” He heard the people in the elevator go quiet as he stepped back. 

“Understood, Mr. Parker.” He sighed, hating that these people would probably be wondering who the hell he was. Well, the word would get out soon enough that he was now going to be working with Tony Stark. When the few people stepped off the elevator on the sixty-second floor, they all turned to look at him, but he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing his uncomfortableness. No, he stared at them head on and smiled, giving a little wave as the doors closed as the elevator took him back up to the appropriate floor. 

He stepped off the elevator and was glad to see that Pepper wasn’t standing there again, making him feel less nervous as he walked back into the lab where Tony was still looking at his picture. “I grabbed my stuff.” He said off-handedly, not wanting to startle the man. 

“Excellent. Welcome back, Mr. Parker. Pull up a seat, and let’s go over some of these measurements.” Tony pushed a chair out towards him. “Put your stuff down wherever you’d like. Ms. Potts brought up a state of the art tablet for you, if you prefer to use that. It integrates into this system.” 

“Is it different from what is down in the labs?” Peter was curious about that. “Or is it different up here because it’s you?” 

“Bingo.” Tony tapped his nose with the tip of his finger. “Different. Off limits to everyone except me and whoever I can trust. Which means you, Mr. Parker. Congrats on making it into the inner circle.” 

It was making him uncomfortable to hear him say it like that, but decided that it wasn’t anything he couldn’t say no to. “Thank you, sir. I’m….” He swallowed his own pride, happy that he could tell a bold faced lie to this man that he really wished he wasn’t working with one on one. “I’m looking forward to working with you, and helping you design something for,” _me_ , “Spider-Man.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He couldn’t tell if Tony was being sincere, or if he was being facetious. “I want to jump on this. How long do you think it’ll take to make a suit that looks something like this?” 

A full body suit was thrown up into the air, Peter staring in awe at the technology that Tony had at his fingertips. What they had downstairs had been lightyears ahead of what the rest of the world was using, but this - this was something else entirely. “A week? Two weeks?” He stared at the design, and how Tony had incorporated the symbol he’d put on the chest of his sweatshirt. “Nice design.” 

“It _is_ nice, isn’t it?” And there went that ego again. Peter had to close his eyes in order to not roll them and make a total ass out of himself. “I think he’ll like it. At least, I hope he will. Iron Man said he was a good friend of his.” 

Now _that_ was surprising to Peter. He didn’t think Iron Man gave two shits about him, but learning this made him feel a little bit better. “That’s neat, sir. I guess all superheroes are buddies with each other?” 

“You’d think that, but that’s not what I hear.” Tony threw up another schematic up on the screen. “Tell me your thoughts on this one, Mr. Parker.” 

It was another suit, but it looked more like Iron Man’s suit than the stretchy fabric that he’d helped design. “Is that another option?” 

“At the moment, no. In the future? Possibly. Still working out the kinks with this. Want to use it for Iron Man first, though.” Tony shook his head, and then took that schematic off the display. “First, your fabric. That will be more helpful to him.” 

“Right.” Peter pulled his laptop out of his bag, and set it down on the table. He saw his new tablet sitting on the edge of the desk, and decided to see what it would be like using that. Tony hadn’t been lying - it worked with the images that were already up on the display, and he was able to blow up the picture of himself, which was strange in and of itself. “His suit seems a little loose. So, you’re saying you want to make it tight? How tight?” 

“Skintight.” 

“What if he doesn’t want it to be like that? Maybe he’s got body issues.” Peter muttered, not at all interested in wearing something so tight that the world would see his every flaw. 

“Superheroes don’t have flaws. That’s why they’re different from us.” 

The utter arrogance was really beginning to grate on his nerves. “You know, you don’t have to put them on a pedestal. Just because you helped design and make Iron Man famous, that doesn’t mean you have to worship him as a God.” 

“Who said I did?” Tony regarded him with narrowed eyes. “Do you think that that’s how I feel?” 

“Sure seems that way.” Peter looked down at his watch. “If it’s all the same to you, I’m going to take an early lunch.” 

“Fine. Be back here in an hour, though. We’ve got work to do.” 

Pushing his chair back, Peter nodded his head. “Fine, Mr. Stark.” He knew this new assignment was going to test his limits, and it wasn’t something he was really looking forward to having to deal with. He took off his lab coat and hung it up on a hook by the door, then walked back to the elevators. He needed a break from Tony, and it had only been a half hour. 

_How am I going to survive working a full fucking day with him?_

The answer? He wasn’t. 

***

“You know, we really should stop meeting like this.” Peter looked over at Iron Man, who was touching down on the roof next to him. “People might start talking.” 

“You think?” The modified tone of Iron Man’s voice carried a hint of something that Peter hadn’t heard in his voice before. “What are you doing out here so late, Spider-Man? Haven’t seen you around lately.” 

He sighed, his shoulders dropping as he looked down at the city below. It had been a very long week, and he hadn’t been able to go out and patrol like he wanted to due to being so mentally exhausted at the end of each work day. Working one on one with Tony Stark was providing to be a challenge that he had to face head on with a smile every single day. There were times when it was decent working with it, but for the most part, Peter had been working with him in a capacity that he hadn’t needed to do with his other team. Tony demanded his attention for ninety percent of the day, while the other ten percent was saved for breaks and lunch. If he even got to take one. Most days they ate lunch together in the lab. But, his suit was almost done, so that was why he had decided to head back out to patrol. Plus, it was the weekend, and that meant it was _his_ time. 

“It’s been a week.” Peter had no desire to talk anymore about it than that. “Nice to know you noticed I wasn’t around.” He casually dropped, as he took a seat on the ledge, swinging his legs over the side of the building. “Hopefully the city hasn’t taken a dive because of it.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, but people definitely noticed your absence.” 

Again, that playful tone had returned to Iron Man’s voice, which had Peter thinking about things that probably weren’t even there. “Did you talk to your bff Tony Stark?” He asked, curious to see what Iron Man would say. 

“He’s working on it. Seems to think it’ll be done by next week. Told me that he has someone he trusts working on it.” _That_ surprised Peter, his eyes widening as he didn’t think Tony trusted him at all. Not with how nitpicky he was about everything he did in the lab. “Says the kid has potential to do some incredible stuff. You’ll like the suit. Trust me.” 

“Me? Trust you?” Peter shook his head, as he stood back up. “That’s a silly idea, Iron Man. Superheroes can’t be trusted with one another. We have to look out for ourselves, and that’s it.” 

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?” 

The tilt of his helmet almost made Iron Man look like he was shocked, which he knew couldn’t be the case. “All I’m saying is that I’ve got things under control in my area. If I ever need to be rescued, I’m sure the local law enforcement would be able to take care of me faster than you would.” 

He watched as Iron Man put a hand over his chest. “Ouch, Spidey. That hurts. Fine. If that’s how you feel, then maybe I won’t take notice that you weren’t around. Or that I wanted to see you again.” 

“I didn’t mean-” 

“No, no. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you operate on your own. And hey - I get it. I used to be like that too, until the Avengers were needed.” Iron Man started to walk away from him. “Try not to get hurt on the job. I’ll just tell Tony Stark to forget about your suit.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Peter shouted, as Iron Man lifted off and hovered in the air near him. Someone from a few buildings over yelled ‘SHUT UP!’, to which they both looked in that direction, then back at each other. Peter knew Iron Man couldn't see him roll his eyes, so he gestured towards that person with a rude gesture, to which Iron Man laughed. “Don’t tell him to forget about it. I’m excited to see what it’s going to look like. And I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings - I’ve been doing this alone for so long, that it’s weird to have someone on my side.” 

Iron Man returned back to the roof, and dropped down next to him. “I get it. I do. I’ve been there myself. You’re a good superhero, Spider-Man. But you could be better, if you let the right people help guide you.” 

“If you say Tony Stark-” 

“No, I was going to say me.” Iron Man shook his helmet. 

“You have more important things to worry about than Queens, sir.” He knew that Iron Man had other areas of the city to cover, as well as work with the Avengers. “No offense.” 

“None taken. But give it a thought. Or two. You know, in your downtime.” Peter saw Iron Man walk towards him, standing perfectly still as he waited for him to stop in front of him. “It might not be bad, teaming up together every now and then.” 

“I’ll keep it in mind.” His mouth suddenly felt very dry, as he saw Iron Man raise his hand up. Instinctively he held his breath, wondering where that hand was going to land. When it touched his shoulder, the disappointment that he felt flooded through his entire body. _Did I really think he was going to touch my face? Stupid_. He was surprised by how light the armored gauntlet on his shoulder felt, expecting it to be a little heavier. “You off to go save some other small time superhero?” He asked, hating how he had to tilt his head back to really get a look at the glowing eyes of the Iron Man mask. 

The hand that had been on his shoulder touched the mask on his face. “You’ll love the new mask that Tony is designing for you.” 

“I can’t wait.” The sarcasm dripped from his tongue, hating that right at the moment when Iron Man touched him, he had to bring up that asshole again. Turning his head, he gently pushed Iron Man’s hand away. “Guess I’ll see you around, Iron Man.” He shot a web across the way, wanting to put as much distance between them as possible. 

“Stay out of trouble, Spider-Man.” 

_Fat chance_. He sighed, as he swung away. Why did his face feel like it was on fire from where those metal fingers had touched him? _Stupid body_. He really needed to find a better outlet for his sexual frustrations, because these thoughts he was having right now - they were counter productive to what he should be thinking about. Like how he was about to hit the side of a building, and-

“Ooof.” He groaned, misjudging by a half an inch, his side grazing the building. “Damn it.” He swore under his breath, as he shot another web across the way. He really had to stop thinking about Iron Man. It was bad for his concentration, among other things. 

***

A cup of coffee was set down in front of him. Peter set his tablet down, and looked up to see Tony was standing there with a proud smile on his face. “Hazelnut. No cream. That’s the way you like it, right?” 

“Nope.” He said, but reached for the coffee anyway. The crestfallen look that appeared on Tony’s face made Peter inwardly smirk, as he loved to see him look like that. Taking him down a notch or two was always satisfying. “I like French Vanilla with hazelnut creamer.” 

“Shit. I knew hazelnut was in there somewhere.” Tony dropped down into the chair next to him. “How’s the suit coming along? What’re the goggles looking like?” 

“Still need to be a little modified. It would help if I knew what kind of eyesight this person had.” He lied, knowing exactly what he needed, but had to make Tony think differently. “Do they wear glasses? Do they need to be able to see in the dark?” 

“Yes to the latter, and I have no idea to the former. Iron Man doesn’t tell me those details. Heck, he might not even know them himself.” 

“Maybe you should talk to him, and see if he could get those answers for us. Because that’s the only thing holding up this suit.” Peter touched the blue and red fabric that was skillfully woven. “We need to make sure that the computer AI is good to go too.” 

“Karen? Karen will be fine.” Tony shook his head, as he took his own sip of coffee. “We have got to get better baristas in this building. This tastes like shit.” 

Against his better judgement, he laughed at the comment, knowing that Tony was right. “It is pretty shitty coffee, which is why I prefer the creamer.” Peter agreed, as they looked at each other and shared a smile. _What the hell?_ He felt his stomach give a kind of roll that he wasn’t used to feeling when looking at the asshole next to him. He turned his head back to his tablet, and picked it up. “Since this project is almost done, does that mean I get to go back downstairs?” 

“You’re still on about that?” He nodded his head as he took a sip of his shitty coffee. “Why do you dislike working with me so much? Do you know how many people would _kill_ for your position, Mr. Parker?” 

“I don’t care. It’s not about who I’m working for, it’s about what I’m working on.” Peter kept his eyes on his tablet. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind staying up here and working with Tony, as he’d gotten used to putting up with his narcissistic bullshit. He was afraid that if he went back downstairs to his own lab, he would miss him. And _that_ thought was not appealing at all. “You can hire someone pretty to look at.” 

Tony snorted, as he walked past him to grab something off the printer. “You’re an idiot, Mr. Parker. That’s all I’m going to say.” 

“Gosh, and you wonder why I would want to go back downstairs to my lab, when I can be called an idiot by my boss?” He rolled his eyes. “No wonder Ms. Potts always has that look on her face.” 

“What look??” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, loving that Tony looked completely put out at the moment. “If you don’t know, then that’s on you, Mr. Stark.” 

“Mr. Parker, this isn’t funny.” 

“What isn’t funny?” Pepper popped into the lab with two bags of food in her hands. “Peter, I got you the sandwich you like. Tony - you’re having a salad.” 

“That’s not fair.” Tony pointed to the bag. “Go get me a sandwich that I like.” 

“See what I have to put up with Ms. Potts?” Peter grabbed his bag, and saw his sub sandwich. “He’s always like this.” 

“Oh, I know. I’ve been working for him for ten years now. I know he’s a handful.” She handed him a box. “Enjoy these later when he’s really upset.” 

He looked down and saw they were chocolates. “Thanks, Ms. Potts.” 

“I don’t trust either of you.” Tony shouted from across the room. “Both of you are conspiring against me. Ms Potts, that will be all. You’re banned from this room until further notice.” 

“Guess that means Peter will be bringing you your food from now on.” Pepper gave a little wave, and left the lab. 

Peter pulled his sandwich out, and started to eat it. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t know she was going to get you a salad. Isn’t it your favorite, though?” He took a large bite of his sandwich, just to make the man miserable. It might be petty, but it was one of the few ways he could really take his aggression out on the man that he really couldn’t stand. 

“Stupid health kick. I hate that she’s subjecting me to this god awful rabbit food, and you get to eat that meatball sub.” Tony stabbed his salad with his fork, clearly upset by his food. “She thinks I’m not eating healthy enough.” 

“You’re not.” Peter shrugged his shoulders, as he took another bite of his sub. “Gotta watch your diet when you hit sixty.” 

“Excuse me??” 

He smirked, as he took another bite, moaning a little as he chewed the meatball slowly. “Mmm...they really do make the best meatballs.” He looked over and saw an expression Tony’s face that he had no idea what it meant. It almost looked like he was drooling - over the sandwich or something else, Peter didn’t know, nor did he really want to think about it. 

“I’m not sixty, you asshole.” Tony flung a paperclip at him, hitting him on the chest. 

Peter glanced down at the paper clip, then back over at his supposed boss. “Did you really just flick that at me? You’re right - you’re not sixty. You’re five.” 

“Much better, thank you very much.” The second half of his sandwich was picked up, as the salad was pushed over to him. “You finish that. We’ll eat halfsies.” 

“I don’t want your salad! I don’t have my own silverware.” He emptied the bag onto the table. “See? Only one fork.” 

“Guess you’re going to have to get cooties, Mr. Parker.” Tony tore into the sandwich with a grin on his face. 

Picking up the fork, he went over to the sink and washed it off. “Thanks, but no thanks. I have no idea where that filthy mouth of yours has been.” 

“I could tell you, but then that might be a trip to HR.” 

“Thanks for that.” Peter shook his head, hating how his heart had started to beat quicker at the mention of possibly finding out what sorts of things Tony got off on. _I don’t care. He’s a jackass. This is stupid_. “I hate paperwork.” 

“Me too.” 

The rest of the afternoon had been slightly awkward, both seeming to be on eggshells with one another after that last quip back and forth. Peter chalked it up to being somewhat close to done with this project. He honestly could give the suit to himself tomorrow if he wanted, but he wanted to see what Tony would relay to Iron Man about the goggles. He had made some modifications himself while Tony had been at a meeting, really pleased with the new tech that he was going to get to use out on the field soon. 

At the end of the work day, he took off his lab coat and hung it up. “Ms Potts wasn’t serious, right? I’m not going to have to get our food tomorrow, am I?” 

“Better go check.” Tony hadn’t bothered to look up from his work bench, as he was soldering something in the gloves for Spider-Man’s suit. “Have a good night, Mr. Parker.” 

“Good night, Mr. Stark.” He left the office and headed to the elevators. If Pepper had been serious, he’d find out tomorrow. He wanted to go home and get into his costume to go and patrol. It was still early enough that he might be able to take care of some lesser crimes while the sun was still out. 

***

Peter leaned against the side of a water tower, the mask he was wearing pulled up to his nose as he enjoyed a popsicle. One of the bodega owners had seen him help out an old lady cross the street, and gave it to him for free. With it being such a muggy day, he accepted the treat and had gone up to the roof, staying to the shadows as he licked the sugary ice onto his tongue. 

“Shouldn’t your face be covered?” He turned his head and saw Iron Man dropping down to the building, the familiar sound of his thrusters bringing a small smile to Peter’s face. “Not that I’m not thrilled to know what the lower half of your face looks like.” 

“Says the man wearing a full helmet.” Peter snorted, as he took a bite from the top of his popsicle. “It’s hot, and I was given this by that nice shop owner down there.” He pointed to the bodega on the corner. “I’ll put it back on once I finish it.” 

“Speaking of - your goggles.” Iron Man walked over to him, Peter’s chest pounding as shiny red armored fingers reached up towards his face. “Is there anything special about them? Like, do they amplify the way you see the city? You don’t have eyesight like an actual spider, do you?” 

“If you’re wondering if I have eight eyes, the answer is no.” He had been asked that question hundreds of times before. It was always annoying to be asked over and over, and was honestly surprised that Iron Man hadn’t found out that information about him. “The goggles help dampen my sight, though. I see a lot with my powers, and they help me focus on what I need to be looking at, not everything around me. Why?” Although he already knew the answer, he wanted to see what Iron Man would say. 

“Tony Stark wanted me to ask you about them.” The touch of cool steel on his cheek had him snapping his head up quickly to look at the glowing eyes staring down at him. “Sorry. You had a little bit of popsicle there. Didn’t think you’d want to be sticky once you put your mask back on.” 

The mugginess of the evening had nothing on the heat that was now racing through his body, as Iron Man’s finger was still touching his chin. He pouted his lips a little, wondering if the superhero would touch them too, and sure enough, he felt the cool metal rub against his bottom lip. His frozen treat dripped onto his fingers, but he didn’t care. Right now he was having a moment with Iron Man that couldn’t be ignored. 

He let his tongue fall past his bottom lip, groaning softly as the steel touched his tongue. It didn’t leave a metallic taste on there, which Peter couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was the type of material that Tony Stark used to build the suit, or maybe it was something else. It really didn’t matter, as his lips started to close around the metal, sucking on Iron Man’s finger. He heard him utter a deep groan, the voice modulator making it sound a lot more rich than it probably should have sounded. 

Peter soon had his back flush against the water tower stand, Iron Man’s finger sliding in and out of his mouth. He knew what it looked like, but at this moment he didn’t care. All these thoughts he’d been having for the superhero in front of him had him channeling the desire that he’d been feeling as of late for him into working his mouth as best he could around the cold metal. He dropped the popsicle to put his hand around Iron Man’s wrist, helping him pump it between his pursed lips, the tip of his tongue dipping between the joints in the armor. 

“Sure wish I could give you something else to lick.” The off-handed comment Iron Man made had Peter moaning low as he nodded his head in agreement. But there was no way that the suit would allow that. His, however….

He turned around, pushing his ass back as if giving the superhero an open invitation, while still keeping his finger between his lips. He felt the cold metal of Iron Man’s suit press up against his back, and then heard the sound of metal coming undone. “Do _not_ turn around.” The modulated voice of Iron Man spoke into his ear. He felt something hard push up against his ass, letting him know that Iron Man had stepped out of his armor, but not entirely, it would seem given that his mouth was still had one metal finger in it, and he knew the helmet was still on his head. 

“So you _are_ into me.” He said, holding onto the base of the water tower as he felt the man who called himself Iron Man push up against his ass with his cock. “I thought that maybe that wasn’t the case.” 

“I have no idea what you look like.” Iron Man’s voice rang in his ear, Peter groaning as he pushed back against the hardness that kept rubbing against his ass. “But yes - you’re right. I am into you, _Spider-Man_.” 

His eyes rolled as he pushed his hips back against the thickness that wouldn’t stop teasing him. He put his mouth back on the metal finger, and urged Iron Man to give him a second one, sucking on both digits, making low lewd noises as he could feel the heat push up against his ass. The other gauntlet touched his crotch, Peter moaning as the cool metal touched his heated skin. 

“You’re such a slut, Spider-Man.” The words weren’t said in a mocking tone, but in a way that Peter knew were meant to drive him wild. And they did - oh, they did as he moaned like the slut he was, humping himself against the superhero that had always been nice to him. “Bet you’d like it if I fucked you up here right now, wouldn’t you?” 

He let his cock do the answering for that, as he began to come hard, the idea alone pushing him right over the edge. The two fingers in his mouth were soon replaced by the gauntlet that had been on his cock, his fingers licking up his own mess from the joints. He heard Iron Man moan low, as felt him rub his cock against his ass more, but then the sound of the suit being put back on took away that warmth from him. 

“W-Where are you going?” He asked, pulling his mask back down, the popsicle melting into a small puddle next to the base of the water tower. 

Iron Man was hovering above the building now, looking down at him. “Later, Spidey. You’ll have your suit soon. Then maybe we’ll have a little more fun.” 

“I hope that’s a promise!” Peter gave a little wave as he sank back against the water tower. His mouth tasted of both metal and his own spunk, two very unique flavors that he did _not_ think he was going to be tasting tonight. Shaking his head, he took a few minutes to collect himself, then shot a web across the street, and flung himself back into his work for the evening. 

***

“It’s finished.” Peter said, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the last piece he’d put into his new suit. Or rather, Spider-Man’s suit. They had stayed late in the tower, long after most people had left for the day. He had wanted to stay and finish this, because it was so close to being done that he couldn’t not stick around. 

“Excellent. Let’s celebrate.” Tony went over to the fridge next to his work station, and pulled out a bottle of champagne. 

He groaned, and shook his head. “It’s late, Mr. Stark. I need to get home. I’m _tired_. “ 

“One drink isn’t going to kill you, Mr. Parker.” 

“I’m pretty sure that it will.” Peter sighed, but he knew that if he didn’t do this, that Tony would be bothering him about it for the next three weeks. “Fine. One glass. But you’re driving me home.” 

“I think that can be arranged, Mr. Parker.” Tony poured some champagne into a plastic cup and handed it to him. “Your suit is perfect.” 

He tried not to blush at the comment, but it was difficult not to. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate your validation, even though it’s completely unnecessary. You paid me to design a suit for you. Just a business transaction.” 

“I suppose this means that I won’t be seeing you tomorrow.” 

For some reason, that made Peter feel a little sad. “Unless you have another project that you have to get done right away, you’re right. You probably won’t be seeing me tomorrow.” 

“What do I have to do to convince you that you’re better up here with me?” Tony poured himself a glass, and then walked over to him. “To building a better tomorrow through our endeavors today.” 

Peter raised his cup and tapped it against his. “Cheers.” He took a sip, and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t see why you want me to stick around. My team downstairs need me. You can get anyone else up here to help you.” 

“Yes, but we work _well_ together, Mr. Parker. I know what buttons of yours to push.” 

He snorted, thankful he hadn’t been taking a sip because he did not need that carbonation up his nose. “You’re not kidding, Mr. Stark.” 

“Think about it.” Tony turned away from him, fiddling with things on the workbench. “Take tomorrow off. Have yourself a long weekend. I’ll be giving the suit to Iron Man tomorrow to give to Spider-Man.” 

Knowing that he couldn’t refuse a day off, he looked at Tony’s back. “Is it going to be a paid day off?” 

“Yes, now shoo. Get out of here. What else do I need to do to make you want to stay working here with me? Why would I offer you the day off and not pay you?” Tony held up his hand, holding his cup in his hand. “I’ll tell Happy to drive you home. He’ll meet you downstairs.” 

Taking the last gulp of his champagne, Peter set the cup down and nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. I’ll think about it. If I say no?” 

“You’ll still have a job with this company on Monday morning.” He couldn’t help but notice that his back stayed turned. “Enjoy your long weekend, Mr. Parker.” 

“Thank you.” He took off his lab coat and hung it up, then grabbed his bag and headed to the elevators. For some reason he wasn’t feeling all that great - he should be excited that he’s got the day off tomorrow, and paid too. And he was done with his special assignment with Tony - which had been to make his own suit, unbeknownst to him. But he still felt a little off. 

Stepping into the elevator, he went down to the lobby. He saw Happy Hogan standing by the reception desk. “Hey, kid. You’re Peter Parker, right?” 

“I am.” He nodded, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “Mr. Stark said you’d drive me home?” 

“Correct. Car’s out front. If you’re ready, I’m ready.” 

“Lead the way.” 

In the back of the car, Peter couldn’t help but notice how _nice_ the vehicle was. “Mr. Stark tell you anything about me?” 

“I’m afraid not.” He reached for one of the sodas in the side compartment, and opened it. “Why? Should he have?” 

“Well, I don’t know. He seems to talk about you a lot so I figured he might have a thing for just gabbing.” 

That news surprised him. “Huh. No, I can’t recall him ever mentioning you.” Peter shrugged, and took a sip of his soda. “Anyway, I live in Queens. Is that going to be a problem?” 

“No, it won’t. Sit back and relax. Text your address to this number,” Happy rattled off a number that Peter took down, “and I’ll put this up so you can be alone. Tony prefers it up.” 

“Thanks, Happy.” He sent his address to him, and then watched the partition raise up. 

He kept the soda can balanced on his thigh as he leaned back against the backseat. _Tony talks about me?_ That was some weird information to share. But maybe Happy didn’t know any better. Why would Tony be talking about him, though? Could this megalomaniac be capable of thinking about someone other than himself? That just didn’t seem possible to Peter. It must be because he rants about his day in the lab, and since they’ve been working side by side together the past few weeks, it was highly likely that was the case. Because he saw no other reason for him to talk about him with Happy. 

These thoughts occupied his mind the entire ride back to his apartment in Queens. When Happy pulled up to his building, he saw the partition lower down. “Here you go, kid. Have a good rest of your night. Stay out of trouble.” 

“Will do. Thanks, Happy!” He gave a friendly wave, and stepped out of the car. 

Looking up at the skyline, he thought about grabbing his costume and hitting the streets now, but the prospect of having tomorrow off was leading him to possibly going to the corner bodega and grabbing some wine and a box of pizza. It had been a very long few weeks working so close with Tony that he really could use a night off of all responsibility. With that in mind, he headed to the bodega and pizza shop to get the necessary items, then went back up to his apartment and called it a day. 

***

Peter had been thinking a _lot_ about Iron Man the last few days. Hell, it had been, what - a week? Week and a half since he last saw him? And the last time he’d seen him, he’d done something he’d never done before in his life. Okay - that wasn’t true; he’s had plenty of hand jobs, but one that intimate? But not? Never. Sometimes when it was late at night, he’d put his finger into his mouth and imagine it was those metal fingers on Iron Man’s gauntlet, the metal heavy on his tongue. But his imagination was only so vivid, and his fingers just weren’t the same as Iron Man’s. 

He knew he was going to be seeing him tonight, thanks to what Tony had said yesterday before he’d left for his three-day weekend. But where? Where was he going to find him? Peter figured he’d make it easy, and stuck to one of the higher rooftops in Queens, knowing that Iron Man knew he preferred to stay in this borough. Sure, he could go to others, but this was his home - had been for as long as he could remember. He felt comfortable working here as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. 

The sound of thrusters hit his ears from behind him, and he slowly turned to see the superhero he’d just been thinking about flying towards him. He could see a large box in his hand. He figured Tony would just hand him the suit, but this made more sense. “Evening, Spider-Man.” Iron Man greeted him, hovering in the air for a few seconds before landing on the roof next to him. “I come with a gift for you.” 

“Is this from Tony Stark?” He asked, knowing very well that it was. He accepted the box that was held out to him, and noticed the wrapping paper. “Cute.” It was Avengers wrapping paper. “Does this mean I’m part of the team now?” 

“You could be, if you wanted.” Peter looked up at Iron Man, who gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Might take a lot of convincing to some of the others. Or, you know - you could team up with me like I suggested before.” There was something familiar with the way that Iron Man was speaking, but Peter paid it no mind. “Do you want to open your gift now? Or when you get home.” 

“Right! Sorry.” He pulled the paper off, and saw it was a case. He knew how heavy the case was, as he had been moving it back and forth in the lab all week. Setting it down, he watched it pop open and revealed the suit. “Oh, wow!” He hoped that his surprise sounded genuine to the superhero standing next to him. “This is amazing! Tony Stark built this?” 

“He did. Had some help, so I’ve been told.” Iron Man shrugged his shoulders. “Why don’t you go and put it on?” 

Peter looked around, and saw that there was a small shed on the other side of the roof. “I guess I could.” 

“I won’t look.” Iron Man held up his hand with two fingers raised up. “Scout’s honor.” 

Closing the case, Peter picked it up with ease and walked over to the shed. “No peeking.” He went in, glad that it wasn’t locked, and closed the door. No lights turned on, which was good, as he could see somewhat in the dark. He knew as soon as he put his new mask on that it wouldn’t be any sort of a problem, having helped design the item. He opened the case and took the suit out, still very happy with the end result. It looked and felt a lot better than the clothes he was wearing now. Taking them all off, including his shoes, he slipped on the new suit with his back turned, in case Iron Man decided to look at him. He grabbed the mask from the case and saw his new built in eyes, excited to see how they were going to work on his face. Pulling it over, he hit the spider on the middle of his chest and felt the suit tighten up around his muscles. It left _nothing_ to the imagination, but he didn’t care. He flexed his fingers, and looked at the built in web shooters that were sewn into the inseam on his wrists. He gave a quick test, and watched as a small web hit the side of the shack. 

“Hello, Spider-Man.” A female’s voice spoke into his ears. He turned around, but then realized as his HUD came up, that this was his AI. Tony hadn’t said it was going to be a female, but he should have figured since Friday was a female. “How does the suit feel?” 

“It feels great!” He exclaimed, happy to have someone in his ear like this. “Thanks!” He put his clothes into the case, and carried it out of the shed. He heard someone clapping, and saw Iron Man was looking towards him. “Does it look good?” He asked, taking in everything around him. He could see even better than he could with his goggles - the dampening really helping to keep his focus. 

Iron Man walked over to him and nodded his head. “You look great, Spider-Man. Tony Stark really did a good job with that suit.” 

“And whoever helped him.” Peter reminded Iron Man of what he said earlier. Honestly, it had been a labor of love the last few weeks, and it paid off. This suit was amazing. And he hated that he was actually thinking about walking back into Tony Stark’s lab on Monday. _I’m so fucked_. Because if he could do this with his suit in a few week’s, what could he accomplish with other things? Really, it was a no brainer and he hated it. “This suit is great.” 

“Take it for a test spin. I’ll stay with your case.” Iron Man pointed to one of the buildings down the block. “Your AI’s name is Karen. She’ll help you whenever you need help.” 

“Cool, thanks! You sure you don’t mind?” He asked, as he hopped from foot to foot, anxious to swing and find out how good his fabric really was. 

“Not at all.” 

That was all he needed to hear. He shot a web with ease from his right wrist and took off, flying through the air with a soft ‘Wahoo!’. The form fitting suit really did things for his mobility, as he was swinging faster than he was used to. He overcompensated, and slammed into a wall, expecting it to hurt a lot worse than it did. But the power of his suit, the fabric it was made of - it helped protect him from that initial damage that would have been caused if he’d been wearing his normal costume. _So fucking cool_. He was giddy with excitement as he extended his left wrist, and a soft _thwip_ could be heard as more fluid shot out of his web shooter, allowing him to swing again. 

He swung around the block, then made his way back to the rooftop where Iron Man was waiting for him. He dropped down, his leg extended out as his hand landed on the roof to keep himself balanced without tipping over. “This suit is amazing.” He knew he was going to have to say thanks, but wasn’t looking forward to it at all. “Please tell Mr. Stark that this suit is better than I ever dreamed it would be. He doesn’t want me to pay for it, does he?” 

“No. But he does hope that you and I will become better at working together.” Iron Man stepped close to him, and touched his mask. Instantly Peter remembered the last time they’d seen each other, and felt his lips aching to pull those metal fingers into his mouth. But this new mask was attached in a way to his suit that his other mask hadn’t been, and the effort it would take to pull it off wasn’t something he was willing to deal with right now. “What do you say? Think we can meet up again soon, take down some bad guys together?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Peter knew that it would be better to have Iron Man on his side than not, although he preferred to work alone. “If you happen to be in the neighborhood. Which, it kinda feels like you’re in this neighborhood on purpose a lot.” 

“You noticed?” 

“Kinda difficult not to when you show up at the least expected times.” Iron Man’s hand was still resting against his face. Deciding that maybe it might not be so bad, he gave a little tug on his neck and felt the mask detach from his suit, allowing him to raise it up to his nose, exposing his lips to him. The metal fingers that had been resting against his cheek were now gravitating towards his lips, and he took one into his mouth without hesitating. 

He heard Iron Man moan low, the modulation of his voice sending a wave of heat through his body. “You’re getting real good at that, Spider-Man.” The compliment hit Peter in a way that had him moaning softly. “Such a slut for me, aren’t you?” 

“Is it bad if I am?” He asked, slightly breathless. He let Iron Man’s fingers fall from his mouth, as he slowly turned around. “How’s my ass look in this new suit?” 

“Like I could pound into it for days.” 

“Why don’t you?” His hip popped a little, his round ass pushing backwards. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Peter obeyed, shutting his eyes as he heard that distinct sound of the suit being taken off. Expecting to feel Iron Man’s real body push up against him, he was surprised when he felt a hand on his chin turning his head, and soon was touching lips with him. He moaned, keeping his eyes shut tight as he opened his mouth to him. He felt a thick tongue push into his mouth, his breath being stolen from his chest by the man who called himself Iron Man. His back collided with the side of the shed, and soon he felt them moving back into it, out of the way of any prying eyes. 

“You know, you’re all I’ve thought about the last week.” Peter groaned, as he felt something scratch at his neck, Iron Man’s lips touching just below his ear. He couldn’t figure out what was scratching his neck, but he didn’t care as those lips returned to his with another searing kiss. 

“Is that so?” The voice sounded different, the modulation no longer there thanks to the suit. Peter groaned as Iron Man’s real hand pushed up against his crotch, making him gasp and moan. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was told not to, and knowing his luck his AI would snitch on him and tell Iron Man he’d seen him, and then this would never happen again. Which maybe was a good thing. “Should I put the suit back on?” 

“Yes.” He nodded, wanting to feel those metal fingers again, maybe in a different part of his body. “But keep your helmet off.” 

“Keep your eyes closed and I will.” 

“Deal.”    


The sound of the suit going back on had Peter’s heart thudding hard in his chest. He turned himself around and pushed against the metal crotch, knowing that he was just teasing himself and hopefully torturing Iron Man as well. “You couldn’t have done this when I had the suit off?” The words were spoken into his ear, as teeth bit down on the cartilage. “You really are a slut, aren’t you, Spider-Man?” 

“O-Only with you.” He groaned, as he felt one of those metal fingers start to poke at his ass. He wasn’t ashamed to be vocal as he really wanted to know what it would feel like inside of him. _Maybe I am a slut_. He told his inner voice to shut up, as he hit the button on the middle of his suit, it shrinking off of his body. “Quit teasing me.” He murmured, his mask still half up on his face, exposing his neck to him. 

Now only in his underwear with his new suit down by his ankles, he felt the hard metal body of Iron Man push up against his back. “I knew you were cut, but this defies my expectations, Spider-Man.” Peter’s eyes returned to being closed as he felt Iron Man turn his chin, their lips coming together for an open mouthed kiss. “That suit really looks good on you, but it looks better where its at right now.” 

“H-Hah….” Peter tilted his head back, remembering a second too late that he was going to hit hard metal. The moan that had been coming out of his mouth turned to a groan as his ears rang a little, the pain momentary as he listened to Iron Man chuckle in his ear. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“Me? Never.” One gauntlet was wrapped around his cock, the cool metal against his heated skin making him moan low. “You sound like you’re ready to pop.” 

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” He groaned, as he pushed his hand against the cool metal. “Does your suit come with any modifications?” He asked, hoping that his next question wasn’t going to be met with more teasing. 

“Are you asking if I come lubricated, the answer would be yes.” 

Peter didn’t have to ask his next question, as he felt something wet start to splash against his twitching hole, his head dropping down as the hand that had been around his cock was now spreading his cheeks apart. “G-God, you’re kidding….” 

“Want me to talk to Tony Stark?” Iron Man murmured into his ear, as the thick metal finger began to rub whatever substance had shot out from Iron Man’s hand against his opening. “He could modify that suit for you. Maybe give you a ‘back door’ option.” 

A deep moan left his throat as the metal finger that had been teasing him found its way inside of his body. “D-Don’t talk about him right now.” He had no desire to think about Tony Stark in any sort of fashion as he was being teased by the superhero. That was a boner killer if there ever was one. “And no. I’m good. Don’t need a back door.” He gasped as the finger went further up in him, making his insides feel warm as the cool metal pushed against his inner walls. 

“Might have to differ with you on that, Spider-Man.” The deep rumble of Iron Man’s voice caused him to release a lewd cry as the tip of his finger found his prostate. “God, you really are going to pop.” 

“M-Make me….” He begged, not at all above of right now as that metal finger kept pushing and prodding at his prostate. “Iron….” He tried to get the rest of his title out, but the superhero’s other hand found its way to his cock, and he was being pushed and pulled by the same man. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t think about anything except the pleasure that was building and building, the soft grunts that Iron Man made in his ear pushing him faster towards the edge. 

“Come on, my little slut….Let’s hear that orgasm I know you want released….” 

Heat rushed through him in waves as he gave a pathetic cry, his cock spewing cum all over the place. The finger inside of him had somehow turned into two, making him feel ridiculously full that he couldn’t take it any longer. He heard Iron Man whispering a soft praise in his ear, telling him what a good superhero he was, taking it like a champ. He moaned at the praise, shocked by how good it felt to hear and how much he loved how those metal fingers inside of him felt. 

He panted hard, then whimpered as the two fingers were pulled out slowly. Keeping his eyes shut tight, he reached down and pulled his suit back on, hitting the spider on his chest to make it mold back to his body. He turned around, and was about to pull his mask back down when Iron Man’s lips touched his again with a kiss unlike the others they’d shared. It stole his breath away, his arm coming up to wrap around his neck. He wondered what his hair would feel like, but since the suit was back on, he knew he wouldn’t be finding out right now. 

Teeth touched his neck, and gave a little playful pull as he heard Iron Man growl. “We should meet again like this soon, Spider-Man.” The voice modulation came back, as he heard Iron Man return his faceplate to his helmet. “Maybe go a little bit further than just two fingers.” 

“Three?” He allowed Iron Man to see his smirk before he pulled his mask back down to reattach it to his suit. “We’ll see. You know, my schedule is pretty full with all the other superheroes. Since, you know, I’m a _slut_ and all that.” 

Iron Man’s hands closed over his wrists. “You’re not. You know I’m just saying that in the heat of the moment. You’re a good person.” 

“I know.” Peter’s smirk turned to a smile, not that Iron Man could see that though. “Thanks for clarifying.” He kissed the faceplate, then grabbed the case with his old suit. “Guess I’ll be seeing you around, Iron Man.” 

“You will.” 

Walking back out into the night, he was quick to sling a web, and then headed back to his apartment. After that business with Iron Man, and the wonderful soreness he could feel happening in his ass, he knew he wasn’t going to get much more superheroing done this evening. So, home it was. 

***

The rest of the weekend Peter played it cool. He didn’t have a lot going on - never really did since Ned had moved out to California after they both graduated college. He took the time to clean up his apartment, get some work down that he’d been pushing off for who knew how long, and then watched a few shows that he’d heard good things about. The shows had been a nice distraction, although more often than he wanted his thoughts were returning what had happened with Iron Man on Friday evening. 

He hadn’t gone back out in the suit, and wasn’t planning on it. His ass still felt a little tender, his spider powers helping to ease the discomfort fast, but there was nothing quite like having two metal fingers shoved up your ass to really teach you what your body could withstand. He had jerked off to thinking about it five times over the two days, and wasn’t really interested in going back out this weekend because if he bumped into him again? He wouldn’t hesitate to find someplace where they could go and do something like that again. _I really am a slut_. He groaned, knocking his head back against his couch as he stared up at his ceiling. 

And then there was tomorrow - Monday. Where he was going to have to make a decision about where he wanted to work. If he told Tony Stark no, he would be throwing away so much potential. But then - Tony Stark. The pros and cons were both equal, which is what was causing him to have issues. Deep down he knew what he was going to do, and was dreading it. 

Like always, Monday arrived faster than he would have liked, Peter choosing to wear an oversized hoodie and jeans to the office today. One of the biggest drawbacks of working in a large office building meant having to wait a bit for an elevator. He stepped on and pushed his way over to the panel, his stomach in knots as he spoke to it. “Sixty-ninth floor.” 

“Understood, Mr. Parker.” Friday’s voice came through loud and clear, people side-eyeing him as he stepped towards the back of the elevator, since he would be the last one off. When the elevator arrived at his floor, he walked out and headed to the lab, hoping that he was going to be alone for the first part of the day. But he saw Tony Stark was already sitting at his work bench, dressed down himself in a sweatshirt and jeans, which meant they would probably be working hands on with something fun. 

“Morning.” He greeted him, hoping that he wasn’t going to be snide with his comments. “Have a good weekend, Mr. Stark?” 

“Mr. Parker.” Tony swung around on his stool, a pleased smile on his face. “What are you doing up here? Come to collect your things, and head back down to your team?” 

And there was that arrogance that he hated on full display. “My team is right here.” Peter wasn’t going to let Tony get to him this early in the morning. He was going to have to make an effort if the two of them were going to be working together for an indefinite amount of time. “Or is that offer no longer on the table?” 

“Oh, no. It very much is on the table. I just wanted to make sure that that’s what _you_ wanted, Mr. Parker.” He grabbed his lab coat and threw it on over his sweatshirt. “Did you have a nice three-day weekend?” 

“I watched a bunch of shows.” If Tony was going to drop it, then so was he. He sat down on his stool and grabbed his tablet. “You? I bet you were off partying with your rich friends.” 

“You would be correct. There’s nothing quite like flying off to the Carribean when you’re in the mood for real good Jamaican food.” 

Peter wanted to drop his head on the table. “Must be nice. I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of good Jamacian places in the city, because you know - immigrants and all that. But if you have to waste your money, then that’s your business.” Pulling up his email, he saw that there was a new project in his inbox from the man who was looking over at him with a gleeful smile on his face. “Were you going to tell me about this? Or were you waiting for me to read my email?” 

“Both?” Tony shrugged, and moved across the floor towards him. “Check it out. It should be exciting to work on, don’t you think?” 

“It depends. Who’s going to get to use this?” It was another suit that they were going to be designing using his fabric. “Not another superhero, I hope? Did you give Iron Man what we worked on?” 

“I did.” He saw Tony look over towards the window, and couldn’t help but notice that a slight flush came over his cheeks. _That’s weird_. “He said that Spider-Man was really grateful. Stayed out of the spotlight this weekend, though. So, no pictures of the new suit yet, but I’m sure we’ll see them any day now.” 

He nodded his head, hiding his own smile. “I look forward to seeing him pop up in the Daily Bugle.” He looked back down at his tablet. “Is there a deadline on this, or can we take our time with this one?” 

“No deadline. Buyer isn’t chomping at the bits for it. It’s more like they’re interested in seeing a prototype, so we can play a little.” Tony pushed his stool back to his side of the work bench. “Tell me, Mr. Parker - what do you usually do on your weekends? Binge watch shows often?” 

Looking at the schematics that Tony had been playing with, he put them up on the display in front of him so he could use his tablet to take notes. “Sometimes. Or I go for walks. If you’re asking if I have friends that I hang out, we do all of our socializing digitally. They live elsewhere.” 

“That’s a bummer. Does that mean you go out and eat alone at restaurants?” 

That question irked him. Not wanting Tony to see that, he kept his back turned away from him. “Some of us don’t have the energy it takes to buy people to like them, Mr. Stark. And no - I get the food to go and enjoy it in the comfort of my own apartment. Thanks for your concern, though.” 

“You know that SI is hosting a gala event in two weeks.” 

_Ah. So that’s where this is going_. Peter nodded his head. “I’m aware, Mr. Stark. Everyone received their invitation.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to go? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you attend one of the parties I throw, Mr. Parker.” 

It was too early to be having this conversation with only one cup of coffee in his system. Peter yawned, and stood up. “I’m not really one for parties, sir. So yes, you’re right - I’ve never been to one. I appreciate the invite though.” He started to walk towards the door. “Do you want some coffee?” 

“Please.” 

He didn’t bother saying anything else as he made his way down to the forty-fifth floor where the coffee bar was. He saw a long line and hopped into it, not caring at all about having to wait. It kept him away from Tony, which was a good thing. _Why does he care if I go to an event or not? It’s not like they’re mandatory_. He sighed, and pulled his phone out, wanting to see if there was anything of interest happening in the world right now. He grabbed a coffee for both himself and Tony, the barista already having both drinks ready for him, as they had gotten to know him the last few weeks. Whether or not it was out of sheer fear that Tony Stark might fire them for not making his order correct, or just because they knew he worked with him, he wasn’t sure. But he never had to pay for his coffee, which he had heard other employees complain about when he passed them. A perk of the job? Not really, in his opinion. 

Taking the elevator back up, he set the coffee down in front of Tony, then returned to his work station. “Why does it matter if I go?” He asked, sitting back down. “Do you ask all of your employees that if you see they’re not on the guest list? Because that’s kind of rude.” 

“No, I don’t ask others. Sorry for noticing that you weren’t there. But you know you’ll have to be there this time.” 

Peter didn’t hide his displeasure as he groaned. “Well, that’s too bad because I’m already busy that weekend.” 

“Doing what? You just admitted to me that you don’t really have a social circle you hang out, so I can’t imagine you’d be doing something with them.” 

“And I’m sure you’ve got enough people to fawn all over you that it doesn’t matter if I’m there or not!” Peter’s voice grew louder as he spoke, not at all aware that he was shouting. 

A knock on the window had him snapping his head, making him groan at the crick that just spawned in his neck. “Am I interrupting something?” Pepper asked, as she stood at the door. “Peter, is everything alright?” 

“It’s fine, Ms. Potts.” He grabbed his coffee, and looked down at his tablet. 

“Everything is fine, Pep. What’s up? Need my signature on something?” 

He ignored the conversation behind him, and returned to doing the work that he was now regretting agreeing to. _I don’t have to do anything. Asshole_. It was making his eye twitch. He knew Tony was going to keep bugging him about it, and knew that there was going to be no excuse valid enough to get out of this stupid party. _Maybe I can create an event to happen that will require Spider-Man. Then I have a perfectly good excuse_. That would never work, and on the off chance that it did, that was still too risky. He took a sip of his coffee, and started to manipulate the model on his tablet. 

Pepper walked over to him, and patted his shoulder. “Would you like Italian for lunch today? Or would you prefer pizza?” 

“What does he want?” He asked, not bothering to use his name. 

“He said it’s up to you today, since you came back to work up here with him.” 

The decision to do that was really beginning to make him question his sanity. “Pizza’s fine, Ms. Potts. The usual, please.” 

“It’d be my pleasure. Tony - be nice to him.” 

“I’m not doing anything!” 

Peter looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Right.” 

They were left alone again, Peter thankful for the quiet. But he knew it was temporary, as Tony would be filling the void soon enough with either talking, or music. AC/DC started to play through the speakers, Peter’s shoulders relaxing as he listened to the music he was beginning to enjoy but refused to let the man behind him know. They didn’t talk much until it was time for lunch, and by then Peter had forgotten all about why he’d been upset with him in the first place. That is, until Tony brought it up again as they were grabbing slices of pizza. 

“Just come to the party. For an hour. Two, tops. I throw one hell of a party, Mr. Parker.” Peter reached for another slice, knowing that Tony wasn’t going to stop until he said yes. 

“I don’t have a suit.” 

“I can assist with that.” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“Tough. What are your measurements?” 

Peter shrugged. “How should I know? I’m not a seamstress.” He did know, though - and so did Tony, but he couldn’t tell him that because then that would give away his secret identity. Hell, his measurements were on his tablet right at this moment, still opened from the last bit of work they had done on the Spider-Man suit on Thursday. 

“Fine. Geez, why are you so upset about this? Would it make you feel better if I just gave you a gift card to a tailor nearby, rather than have them come here to the office?” 

This time he _did_ hit his head down on the workbench and groaned. “You’re unbelievable. Please don’t do either of those things. You’ve made my salary decent, so I can afford to buy one on my own, thanks.” 

“So you’ll go to the party, then? I can have Pepper mark you down as a yes?” 

Sighing, he nodded his head while it was still resting on the table. “Yes, you can put me as a fucking yes. Excuse my language, Mr. Stark.” 

“You can curse as fucking much as you want in here. Hell, I’d feel better if you did, then that would mean you’re actually human, Mr. Parker.” Tony’s quips made him sigh. “You know I swear often.” 

“I ignore you.” Picking up his pizza, he hunched over and ate it without another word to him. “Where’s this party again?” 

“At the Langham. Rooms will be provided for those that wish to drink and have a good time.” 

Peter resisted rolling his eyes at the extravagance that Tony seemed to be proud of. “That won’t be necessary, but thanks.” He looked at his tablet. “Can I get back to work now? We’re done discussing this stupid party?” 

“We are, Mr. Parker.” 

“Great.” 

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, Peter not having to really think about much except the work in front of him. He would go back and forth with Tony about certain things, but there was no dissonance between the two of them. It was actually pleasant - one of the better days that he’s had with him. At the end of the day, he stood up and stretched. 

“Oh, Mr. Parker - I won’t be here for the rest of the week. So you’re on your own.” 

He turned around and looked at Tony. “Jetting off on some extravagant holiday?” 

“Not exactly.” 

Since it didn’t seem that he was going to be forthcoming with why he was going to be gone, Peter shrugged. “Cool. Hope you have a good time doing whatever it is you’re going to be doing.” He hung up his lab coat and put his bag over his shoulder. “See you in a week, then?” 

“Take care of yourself, Mr. Parker.” Tony nodded his head, then turned back to his workbench. 

Peter knew he should be thankful that he wasn’t going to have to be around his boss for the next week, but for some reason there was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind about it. It was one thing to be downstairs in his old lab, where he had a team that surrounded him. Now he was going to be completely on his own for the week, unless Pepper was still going to be working and checking up on him. Which would also be weird without Tony around. 

At least he wouldn’t have to be annoyed by Tony for the week. Except he had a feeling he still would be, somehow, someway. 

***

Queens was quiet. A good kind of quiet, if Peter was being honest. The last week, since work had been relatively painless without Tony around, he’d chosen to patrol a lot more often than he had been as of late. The new suit that he and Tony had built together was like a dream come true. His AI was also something he didn’t think he would rely on, but now that he had her, he used her at every opportunity. 

Peter may have also gone out every night in the hopes of bumping into another superhero - one in particular. But it seemed that Iron Man was nowhere to be found, which he supposed was probably normal. It wasn’t like he was avoiding him because of what happened. Or maybe he was. Peter hoped that wasn’t the case, because really - he liked knowing Iron Man was around to help him out whenever necessary. 

As he swung through the neighborhood on Sunday, he saw red and gold down on the street a few blocks away. “Hey, Karen? Is that who I think it is?” He asked his AI as he began to swing in that direction. 

“If you’re wondering if it’s Iron Man, then yes - that would be correct.” Her voice chirped through his ears. “Would you like for me to send notification to FRIDAY to keep him on the ground?” 

“Whoa, you can do that?” Peter shook his head, hoping that she could read that from his suit. “No, it’s okay. I can get there before he takes off. But if he does, maybe I’ll ask you to reach out.” 

“No problem, Spider-Man.” He had yet to tell his AI his real name, afraid that if he did that it would get back to Tony Stark, so he never bothered to correct her. 

He swung around the building, and landed quietly, knowing that Iron Man was probably alerted to his presence. There were children running up to him, which Peter could see he was having a good time with it. Deciding that it would be a now or never moment, he walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, Iron Man.” He gave a little wave, hoping that he didn’t sound as lame as he felt. 

“Well, if it isn’t our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” Iron Man turned towards him, returning his wave. “Been keeping busy?” 

“Not as busy as you, apparently.” He could feel his heartbeat increasing, as the two of them began to walk down the street together. “What brings you out to this neighborhood?” 

“Would you believe I got lost?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Then, I guess the real answer is you.” 

That comment made his stomach twist in a pleasant manner. “Yeah, well - I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been out on patrol all week hoping to bump into you. But I guess you were busy.” 

“I was out of the country on a top secret mission.” Iron Man began to hover. “Let’s go up to that roof over there?” He nodded his head, as more kids started to realize that there were not one, but _two_ superheroes out and about. 

“I’ll meet you there.” Peter nodded, and shot a web towards the building, and began to swing his way over to where Iron Man was flying. He crawled up the side to get to the top, and heard his thrusters firing off before he landed on the roof. He saw that there was a small alcove that would hide them from public. He walked past him and went right to that area, and heard Iron Man’s heavy footsteps follow behind him. 

Once they were in the safety of the shadows, Peter had no problem lifting his mask up off of his face, resting it on the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. “They’re closed….” He told the man in the suit as his back hit the side of the alcove. 

“They’d better be…” 

He heard the sound of the suit retracting off the man’s body, and soon felt his lips touch his with an enthusiastic kiss. Peter moaned into his mouth, happy to be feeling it again. He’d honestly been afraid that he wouldn’t get a chance to have this again after not seeing Iron Man all week. But now that he knew he had been away on a top secret mission, that made him feel mildly better about his absence. Pushing his tongue into his mouth, he groaned as his lips slid back and forth against the facial hair that was above his lip. 

“How much did you miss me?” Peter hit the spider on his chest, making his suit loose as he peeled it off to feel more of this man’s body. “Was it a lot, Spider-Man?” 

“Y-You’ve no idea.” He groaned, as he felt the metal of his gauntlet touch his side. “Y-You can use it without being in the suit?” 

“I can do a _lot_ of things without having to be in the suit.” Peter latched his mouth back on his as the cool touch of metal began to push against his straining erection. “You’re so hard right now. My perfect little slut…” 

Peter brushed his lips back and forth against Iron Man’s, as that metal gauntlet snaked down into his underwear. “I’ve gotten off so many times thinking about you this past week. About this….” He admitted, pushing his hips forward to feel more of that gauntlet against his genitals. “I think I’ve got a problem…” 

“Sounds like you need a cure.” Iron Man’s lips touched his neck, nipping at it gently. He mewled at the teasing touch, then released a deep moan as he felt him give him a proper bite. Whatever mark that appeared on his skin, Peter knew it would be gone in a few hours thanks to his super healing. “Need a little bit more of me, hmm?” 

“You know I do.” Peter was sorely tempted to open his eyes, but again - that possibility that his AI could sense it, it wasn’t worth the risk to him. “Did you miss me?” He asked, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. _That was dumb_. 

“Why do you think I’m in Queens tonight?” The words dripped like acid into his ear, sending him spinning as he moaned with need. “I knew you were going to be out, and I wanted to see you.” 

The gauntlet on his cock made him groan low. “You’re just saying that so I don’t feel bad.” He wanted to believe him, but why would Iron Man give two shits about him? Unless it was because he also was liking being able to use the gauntlet on him in a way that normally wouldn’t be used. 

“I think you’re mistaken, Spider-Man.” He groaned as he was pushed to turn and face the wall. “Better be careful with your next words, because I wouldn’t want you to think that I’m doing these sorts of things with other superheroes.” 

“The Avengers.” Peter pushed his hips back, grinding himself against the thickness that he could now feel that Iron Man was sporting. “D-Don’t put the suit back on.” He didn’t want to feel the hard metal against his ass. No, the thickness that was rubbing against his ass was exactly what he wanted to be feeling right now. 

“You want it, don’t you?” Teeth tugged on his earlobe, Peter nodding his head with quick jerks. “Well, you’ll just have to wait. Soon, Spider-Man.” 

He could work with that. “Is that a promise?” He asked, turning his head to the side, blindly trying to find Iron Man’s lips again. Luckily, his were found first, his mouth opening wide to welcome the thick muscle of his tongue into his mouth. The gauntlet on his cock was stroking him with hard strokes, the cool metal sending shivers down his spine with each pump downwards. 

“It is if you’ll come for me again.” Iron Man’s voice was pitched deep. He moaned in response to it, pushing his hips back to grind against that thickness. “Feel it, Spider-Man…..Do you like how it feels….?”    


“ _Yes_ ….” Peter could feel his mouth going dry, the absolute want that he had for this stranger was driving him mad. “God, I do….” 

“ _Soon_ …..Now, come….” 

Not waiting another minute, Peter obeyed that command as if his life depended on it. He shuddered hard as he began to come, Iron Man’s gauntlet pumping his cock through his orgasm, spraying the wall with his jizz. Peter didn’t even care - all that he cared about right now was how good it felt to come again like this. His ass twitched against the clothed cock he could feel was pushing right up against his twitching hole. He felt the fabric become damp, letting him know that Iron Man also found relief as they both came together. 

It took a few seconds for him to remember how to move, and once he did he grabbed his costume and hoisted it back up his body. Hitting his chest, it tightened up around his body. He rested his head against the wall, panting softly as he tried to get his breathing back under control. 

“I should go.” He said, as he heard Iron Man step back into his suit. He waited for the noise to stop, then turned around as he pulled his mask back down on his face. “Can I open my eyes now?” 

“One more second.” He stood still and felt his mask being pulled back up just to his nose, and the soft touch of Iron Man’s lips made his toes curl within his boots. “Needed to do that one more time before we say goodbye to one another.” 

“You gonna be in the neighborhood again soon?” Peter asked as he heard the faceplate return to the helmet that Iron Man was wearing. He blinked a few times, getting used to seeing again, and saw the red and gold of Iron Man’s suit standing in front of him. 

“Maybe. No promises, though.” 

“You already made a promise.” He reminded him, smirking as he took off at a run. “Bye, Iron Man. Nice to see you again.” Shooting a web across the street, he began to swing away before he could make any more of a fool of himself. 

Back at his apartment, he took off his mask and sighed. He really needed to get his act together around Iron Man. As much fun as this was, it was too risky. He was going to make a mistake, and he didn’t want to do that. _But he kisses so good_. He touched his upper lip, remembering how that mustache felt against his lips, the tiny prickle of those short hairs feeling like their own unique kiss on his sensitive skin. 

With a sigh, he took the rest of his suit off and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. He had a long week ahead of him. 

***

While it had been nice not seeing Tony the last week, Peter was loathe to admit that he was actually kind of happy to see him in the lab on Monday morning. He had two cups of coffee in his hands, and walked over to where Tony was sitting at his work bench. “Morning, Mr. Stark.” 

“Morning, Mr. Parker.” Tony turned around, a big smile on his face. “Oh, look at that. You brought me coffee.” 

“Nope. These are both for me.” 

“Very funny.” 

“I think so.” He smirked, and set the cup of coffee he’d gotten for Tony down at his station. “How was your trip?” 

“Ex _hausting_. I’m happy to be home. I hope I don’t have to go out there again because it was a travel nightmare.” Peter nodded his head politely as he listened to Tony bemoan how extravagant his life was. “But never mind that - have you gotten a suit for this weekend?” 

“Why is it so important to you?” He tried not to sound exasperated but it was difficult. _I did not miss this bullshit_. Sitting down at his workbench, Peter brought up what he’d been working on for the last week. “And yes, I have. Who’s your date going to be? Some hot blond babe?” He pointed to the design. “That’s what I’ve been working on in your absence.” 

“Excellent work, Mr. Parker.” He felt Tony’s presence behind him, and then felt his hand touch his shoulder as he looked over it. Warmth spread throughout his body at the casual touch, Peter not at all expecting it, but wasn’t shying away from it either. It almost felt natural in a way that should worry him, but doesn’t. “I think we should modify this, though.” Tony reached for the display, and touched an area that Peter had been having trouble with. “What are your thoughts?” 

“I agree.” He nodded his head, and then looked up at him. “That was a part I was having issues with myself.” 

“Well, this is why we’re working as a team. Not separate.” Tony looked down at him, Peter’s breath catching in his throat as their eyes met. They might work in close quarters together, but he hardly ever looked into his eyes. They were a dark honey color, almost a deep russet, which were a match to his own. “As for your earlier question, I’m going stag.” 

“Shocking.” 

“I know, isn’t it?” The grin on his face did something to Peter that he wasn’t sure if he liked or not. He felt the hand on his shoulder disappear as Tony turned around and walked back over to his desk. “What about you? Got a plus one?” 

Peter turned back around to face his work bench and shook his head. “No. I’m also going alone. Not that that should be surprising.” 

“It’s not.” 

“Fantastic.” 

Picking up his coffee, he took a sip and stared at his work. Why did it suddenly feel so awkward in here, now that they both knew they weren’t going with dates? Why did it even matter? It didn’t. He couldn’t stand this man, and really had no desire to be going to this stupid party on Friday night, when he could be out patrolling. _So I can be with Iron Man_. That thought lingered on his mind for a bit, the memory of the superhero’s touch to his cock making him somewhat horny at work. _Can’t think about that right now_.

“How should we change this?” Peter asked, looking back over at Tony. 

“I’ve got some ideas.” 

“Then, let’s hear them.” 

Peter gave his full attention to Tony. He really was kind of glad he was back, as it had been lonely in the lab without him. But he’d never admit it out loud, and really - didn’t want to admit it to himself either. They jumped back into work as if there hadn’t been any time lost, Peter ready to meet the challenge head on. 

***

“You get to leave at noon.” Tony remarked, as Peter walked into the lab on Friday. “Whole company gets the afternoon off. You’re welcome.” 

He handed Tony his cup of coffee before going over to his own desk. He’d been getting their coffee on the way up to the office all week. It had become a habit now for Peter, and one he wasn’t sure was a good one to have. “Oh? Why? The party?” 

“The party.” Tony nodded his head. 

“Great. Woohoo.” He waved his finger around, then grabbed his lab coat. “We’ve been working so hard on this - and we’re so close to another breakthrough. You really want to stop so you can go spend the afternoon in luxury?” 

Peter didn’t really want Tony to answer that rhetorical question, but he knew he was going to. “You could do with a little luxury yourself.” A hand touched his hair, fluffing up his curls. “When was the last time you got your haircut?” 

Pushing his hand away, Peter moved his stool away from where Tony was standing. “Excuse me. That was rude.” He hated how his face felt like it was on fire, the casual touch feeling way more intimate than it should. Peter hated how his scalp was one of his erogenous zones. “Who said you could touch my hair? And I got it cut a few weeks ago.” 

“Mr. Parker, are you serious?” Tony stared at him, and shook his head. “No, there’s no way I believe that. Unless you have a shitty barber.” 

“I don’t!” He _had_ planned on going to get a trim before the event this evening, but there was no way he was going to tell this arrogant asshole that now. “That’s sexual harassment, Mr. Stark.” 

“Uh oh. Did I hear the H word?” Pepper popped into the lab at that moment, looking at the both of them. “Tony, leave him alone. Please. I dont’ want do deal with another ‘misunderstanding’.” 

He snorted at that, and saw Tony grimace. “There will be no such thing as there’s no misunderstanding here. Pepper, tell him he needs to cut his hair for tonight.” 

“You look fine, Peter. Don’t listen to this guy. You think he’s going to get his hair cut?” 

Tony scoffed. “Excuse me, I’m in the room.” 

“It’s okay, Ms. Potts.” Peter smiled, picking up his coffee as he went back to work. “Will you be going tonight?” 

“I will. So you’d better save me a dance, alright?” 

He grinned, and nodded. “Sure, Ms. Potts.” 

“Again, hello? I’m standing right here.” Peter could hear how annoyed Tony was, which only caused the smile on his face to grow. “Unbelievable. Why do I put up with this? I deserve better treatment than this.” 

“Then maybe you should hire people that will worship you. But then, you wouldn’t get any work done because they would be too busy stroking your ego, instead of keeping you in check like the two of us.” Peter said under his breath. He heard Pepper laugh, and Tony gasp. “Shit. You weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

Pepper walked over to him, and patted his shoulder. “You are absolutely right, Peter. Thank you for saying it, as those are some difficult reasons that Tony needs to be reminded of now and then.” She walked over to the door. “I’ll see you tonight. Tony - don’t be an asshole.” 

“Not possible.” Peter snorted at Tony’s immediate retort. “That’s my title. Tony Stark - owner of Stark Industries and a complete asshole. Says so on my business card.” 

“Goodbye.” Pepper waved as she left to go back to her own office. 

The room was quiet. A little _too_ quiet. _Did I upset his ego that much by saying that?_ Peter worried that he might have gone a little too far just then. Tony had no business touching his hair that way. _I wish Iron Man could touch my hair like that. No, I might die from overstimulation_. That was the one thing he hated about his superhero life - how he could never fully show who he was because then that would mean danger for him. 

“I didn’t mean anything bad by what I said.” Peter tried to apologize, hoping that Tony wasn’t upset with him. “I hope you realize that.” 

“You had every reason to say what you said, because it’s the truth. It’s refreshing that you don’t worship me in a way that my other lab assistant did. That had been a nightmare, and I was tired of it.” The sincerity he heard in Tony’s voice took him by surprise. “They were constantly making mistakes, because they wanted to impress me. You? You get the work done. You’re smart. Bright. We are a lot a like, Mr. Parker.”

“Thanks. I think.” He wasn’t sure if that was a compliment, or an insult, but it didn’t matter. It did feel good to know that Tony was pleased with his performance, even if he did find it difficult to work with him sometimes. But it had been getting easier as they learned their rhythms. Now he couldn’t imagine not having Tony around - the week he had been gone taught him that he preferred his presence to no presence at all. 

“Take it as a compliment.” Tony nodded his head. “Look, why don’t you just head out now. We’re not going to make any more progress on this in the next hour or two. I don’t want to hear any excuses.” 

Peter knew he was right. Saving his progress, Peter put his tablet to sleep and brought the displays down. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate your generosity.” 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” 

With his back turned, Peter could hide the smirk on his face as he took off his lab coat. “I won’t, sir.” Packing up his bag, he grabbed his half-full coffee cup and put his bag over his shoulder. “If I don’t see you tonight, your party was great.” 

“Very funny, Mr. Parker.” Tony stood up and walked over to him. “If I don’t see you tonight, then don’t bother coming back here on Monday.” 

His eyebrows raised up. “You can’t be serious. You can’t do that.” 

“Yes, I can. And I will.” 

“I take it back. Everything I said was true. You’re a complete asshole. No one in their right might would want to work for you.” Peter was tempted to throw his coffee at his smug face, but didn’t because he really didn’t want to get arrested for something stupid like that. “Goodbye, Mr. Stark.” 

“See you tonight, Mr. Parker.” 

He held up his hand, flipping him off. He heard Tony laugh, and felt a shiver run up his spine at the noise. _What the hell is going on?_ Slamming his hand on the button for the elevator, he stepped on it and made it down to the lobby without anyone stopping him. Maybe Tony’s AI had made that happen, because that rarely was the case. Whatever. He needed to get out of this building, and as far away from Tony Stark as humanly possible. 

***

“You look great!” 

Peter looked at his Aunt, who he had decided to FaceTime to get her opinion on his clothes. “Are you sure? It doesn’t look stupid, does it? I watched this YouTube tutorial on how to make this Windsor knot, but I don’t know if it looks right.” 

“You look perfect, sweetie. What’s the fancy look for?” 

“Oh, shit. I didn’t tell you? I’m sorry, May.” Peter groaned, as he set his phone down and took one last look in the mirror. He’d gone to get his curls cut at his barbershop, the girl fixing his hair so that his curls looked a lot more bouncier than normal. He pulled on one and watched it spring back up towards his scalp. “It’s a company party, formal dress required.” 

“Does that mean Tony Stark is going to be there? You think that Iron Man might show up too?” 

That thought had crossed his mind about a thousand times over the last two weeks. “I doubt it, May. He’s probably busy doing superhero stuff.” He had his own superhero suit packed away, tempted to take it with him in case there was an emergency, but then how was he going to explain that if somehow his shirt got ripped open and there was that fabric. No, it was better to leave it at home. “And Tony Stark will be there. Did I not tell you that either?” 

“Tell me what? Peter, you’re getting awful with remembering to tell me things.” 

He sighed, and picked up his phone. “I’m sorry. I left my team at Stark Industries-” 

“Oh no!! Where are you working now? Wait, why are you going to this event if you don’t work there anymore?? Are you dating someone?” 

“May!” Peter laughed, and shook his head. “Relax, I’m still working at SI. No, I’m actually working with Tony Stark now. We share a lab together.” 

“Really?? Oh, honey! That’s incredible!! Wow! Is he paying you more? I hope he is.” 

“He is.” He nodded his head. “Look, I’ll tell you all about it later. I need to get going because if I don’t show up to this stupid event, then Mr. Stark told me to not bother coming into work on Monday.” 

“Sounds like he’s a difficult man to work with.” 

“You have _no_ idea.” Peter grabbed a bottle of water, and started to chug it. “Night, May. Love you!”

His Aunt waved. “Night, sweetie! Have a great time! Be safe!” 

Peter ended the call before he could say something stupid, or had to listen to her say goodbye for another two minutes. _What if Iron Man is there. Oh God. That would be so cool, but he would have no idea who I am_. His phone vibrated, letting him know that his Lyft ride was there to pick him up. Taking one last look in his mirror, he hoped that his suit looked sharp and not ill-fitting. He’d used some of his new money to go and get something nice, not tailor made but fixed by a tailor. It was as close to luxury as he was going to allow himself. 

His Lyft driver pulled up to the Langham Hotel. They had had to wait for twenty minutes in a line, as it looked like most employees were being dropped off, which was smart as the party was an open bar. Peter had asked Pepper for one of the guest rooms, which she had put in for him without Tony knowing - hopefully. But then again, it was his company so the odds were that Tony knew he was going to be spending the night if he got a little too drunk. Which was next to impossible thanks to his spider abilities, but he would rather be safe than sorry. 

He walked into the hotel, and saw the signs pointing to where SI needed to go. Following the signs, he walked to the Grand Ballroom and stood in awe at the door. The party planner had spared no expense for this soiree, as the room was decked out to the nines. Peter had never been to a party like this before, and suddenly felt very under cultured. There were many people mingling together, waiters and waitresses passing out champagne flutes filled to the brim with champagne. Peter reached for one, and then headed a little bit further into the ballroom, the sound of a dj spinning tunes has him tapping his foot to the tune that he recognized. 

Looking around the ballroom, he had hoped to see his former research team, but didn’t see anyone he knew. Taking a sip of his champagne, he felt a presence behind him, his senses tingling as he poised himself to be on high alert. “Mr. Parker. What a delight.” He turned towards his left and saw Tony Stark was standing next to him, holding his own glass of champagne. “And here I thought you weren’t going to be here tonight.” 

“I was told it was necessary for job security.” He reminded his boss, trying not to notice how unbelievably attractive he looked in his suit. It had been awhile since he’d seen Tony wear a suit to the office, the two of them constantly getting dirty which allowed them both to wear a more relaxed wardrobe than most of the other floors of the building. And seeing him in a three piece suit that he knew was custom made for him, it was doing things to his heart that it had no business doing. “You look great, Mr. Stark.” 

“Why thank you.” Tony bowed his head, and then flashed him a smile. “You clean up nice yourself. Did you get a haircut?” 

“No, I got them all cut.” The groan that Tony made had him laughing. “What? Too corny?” 

“Very much so.” A few people approached them, Tony turning his attention to them, leaving Peter to stand off to the side. He drank his champagne, not at all interested in mingling with anyone. He was there to eat, and have a few drinks. There was no other real reason to be here. “Sorry about that.” Tony’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “Jumpy?” 

“A little.” Peter shrugged, then finished what was in his glass. “You should go and talk to others. You saw me. I’m here. The party is nice so far, and I’m sure it’ll be nice in an hour, when I’m not here.” 

“You wound me, Mr. Parker.” He rolled his eyes as Tony put his hand over his chest. “But, you’re right. It’s not fair that you get to manipulate most of my time during the day. I should go and speak to the other people that I pay good money to stay working for me. Enjoy your night.” 

“Likewise, sir.” Peter was happy to make his escape, heading over to one of the waitresses to grab another champagne flute full of champagne. 

As more people began to show up, Peter felt he was blending more into the background, which was fine by him. He still didn’t see anyone he knew, but he knew that there were a lot of employees at SI so that wasn’t too surprising. What was surprising was when he saw Tony walk across the room towards him. 

“Walk with me, Mr. Parker.” Tony said, and without even thinking, Peter fell in line with him. “I’ve gotta tell you - that suit you picked out, it was a good choice. You look phenomenal in it.” 

“Thank you, sir.” He wanted to ask where they were going, but decided it might be better to not raise such a question. At least they were leaving the ballroom, Peter surprised by how much cooler it was out in the hallway than where they had been. “Oh, wow.”

“Sometimes a little fresh air does everyone some good.” 

They walked outside, the spring air feeling nice and cool against his skin. “You hate these parties, don’t you?” Peter asked, already knowing the answer. 

“What gave it away?” 

“The fact that you’re outside with me. And I hate these parties too. I’m only here because you said I had to be.” 

“But you’re having a good time, right?” He turned towards Tony, and saw him looking down at him with an expression on his face he couldn’t read. “I really hope you’re having a good time, Peter.” 

That made his stomach drop to the floor, as he stared up at him with dumbfound look on his face. He wanted to ask what he had just called him, but the words weren’t connecting from his brain to his mouth, which might be a good thing. All he could do was stare up at him, still trying to process what Tony had just said. 

“I meant what I said in there. You look really nice tonight.” The compliments kept rolling off of Tony’s tongue, keeping Peter in shocked silence. “And this is probably highly inappropriate of me, but if I don’t do this, I may regret it. And I’m not a man that likes to live with regret, if you can imagine. So, whatever this might lead to, I’m sorry? Or I’m not. Not sure yet. We’ll have to see.” Peter was about to ask him what the hell he was going on about when he was pushed towards the wall and felt Tony’s lips touch his with an unexpected kiss. 

Except this wasn’t just any kiss. He _knew_ these lips. He _knew_ this tongue that was inside of his mouth, stroking his own tongue with the same assured strokes he’d grown to love. Peter pulled back from the kiss, and stared up at Tony with a shocked look on his face, who wore the exact same expression. 

“You.” Peter whispered. 

“Holy shit.” 

Before he heard another word out of Tony’s mouth, Peter took off, sprinting away from the man who he thought he hated with all of his soul. He could hear him yelling out after him, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. Not when he could still feel those lips on his own. The touch of the mustache against his upper lip.

The same exact feeling that was there whenever he kissed Iron Man. 

_Oh my fucking God_. 

Pushing past people in the lobby, he found a taxi and hopped into the back. “I’m heading to Queens. Sorry.” 

“S’ok, man. Gotta get you home.” 

“Please.” He gave the cabbie his address, then sank back against the backseat. 

_This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. He can’t be Iron Man. No! I refuse to believe it!_ He groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he wasn’t about to answer it. And just why the hell had Tony even kissed him?? What the hell had _that_ been about? Peter thought Tony couldn’t stand him. He never once thought there was something there between the two of them more than what was already there - friendship. But now that he began to think about it, the signs might have been there. _For fuck’s sake_. 

“Seems like you had a rough night, my man.” His cabbie said as they pulled up to his apartment complex. “You cool?” 

“Sort of.” He pulled out some cash and made sure to tip him well. “Have a good rest of your night.” 

“You too.” 

Peter ran up the five flights of stairs to his apartment, and then once he was in the sanctuary of his own place did he allow the events of the evening to finally hit him. Pulling on the tie at his neck, he threw it and looked at his case on the floor. If he went out as Spider-Man right now and somehow wound up bumping into Iron Man, that would break him. “I don’t know what to do.” He looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he needed right now. 

What he needed was freedom, and the best way to get that was to go webslinging. He couldn’t sit at home with this information. He had to get out his energy somehow. Grabbing the case, he pulled off his suit and put his Spider-Man costume on. “Karen? Are you there?” He greeted his AI. 

“Hello, Spider-Man. How’re you this evening?” Her voice brought a little comfort to him, as he went to open his window. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Not really.” He answered her, as he began to crawl up the wall. Once he was on top of the building, he held his wrist out, the satisfying sound of his web shooter doing its job allowed him to swing on his web. “It’s been a day, let me tell you.” 

“I’m all ears.” 

As tempting as it was to dump his bullshit onto his personal AI, he instead clammed up and just swung through the neighborhood. There wasn’t much activity happening in Queens at the moment, as far as he could tell with Karen’s help. He just needed to swing - to be free of all the bullshit that this suit carried with him. _He knows who I am_. That thought made his stomach plummet. 

He stood on top of one of the highest buildings in Queens, and looked out at his beloved city. And almost as if on cue, he heard the familiar sound of those thrusters that he had been hoping to hear all night and was suddenly dreading hearing them. Iron Man landed next to him, the soft thud of his arrival causing the hairs on his arms to rise up. 

“So.” 

“Don’t.” Peter shook his head, not really interested in having this conversation right now. “You should be at the party.” There was no use in pretending he didn’t know who Iron Man really was. “People are going to know if you’re gone.” 

“Why do you think Pepper is there? She’ll give them some excuse. She always does.” 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but couldn’t. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. “That’s why Iron Man was gone.” Peter felt stupid. “Here I figured you both were two separate people. Not the same person.” 

“How do you think I feel? I had no idea you are Spider-Man.” Now that he listened to the modulated voice, he could hear Tony’s inflections present. _Is that why his voice sounded familiar?_

He turned towards him. “Are you sure about that? Because you seemed pretty adamant about me not opening my eyes. Is it because you knew who I was?” 

“No! It was because you’d know who I am.” Peter tried not to flinch as he heard how upset Tony was right now. “Everyone knows my face, Peter. Did I know it was you under there? No. Am I surprised by it? Of _course_ I am. But now it makes sense.” 

“What?” 

“Now I understand why I’m so attracted to you.” The helmet came off, and he saw Iron Man’s real face for the first time while in the suit. And it was indeed Tony fucking Stark. “I know you hate me, and you only put up with me because you have to. But you have feelings for Iron Man, don’t you?” 

“No. I let every superhero shove their metal fingers up my ass, you dick.” Peter looked around and saw that no one could see them up here. He took his own mask off and stared up at Tony. “So yeah - I do have feelings for Iron Man, but not anymore.” 

“Because it’s me.” 

“Because it’s you.” He nodded in agreement. “We can’t do this. You can’t know who I am.” 

“But I do.” 

“And I know who you are.” Peter looked out at the city. “I thought for sure you would have figured it out. When you brought me up to work on my own suit, I feared that you knew I was Spider-Man. Not because I knew you were Iron Man, but because you’re Tony Stark. You know _everything_.” 

“I’m honestly impressed that you were able to keep so cool and calm about making the suit for yourself. I literally had no idea.” 

“Don’t.” He didn’t need to hear these things right now. “I knew you were ‘friends’ with Iron Man. What gives? Why don’t you want the world to know? You’re such an egomaniac, I would think that this would be right up your alley.” 

“That is exactly why I haven’t.” Tony sounded vaguely hurt, which surprised Peter to hear. “No one needs to know who the real person is behind Iron Man. All they see is a superhero that can fly and kick ass. Why don’t _you_ want the world to know who you are?” 

“Because they will hurt me.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been like this for years. No one needs to know who the real person is behind the mask. Like you said, I’m just a superhero.” 

They fell silent, the sounds of cars honking filling the void. Peter put his mask back on and sat on the ledge, not at all interested in continuing this conversation. “What do you want to do about this?” He heard Tony take a seat next to him, his helmet back on his face, his voice modulated once more. 

“I don’t know.” He sighed, looking at the sidewalk down below. “I wish I didn’t know. I wish you hadn’t kissed me.” 

“I’m not sorry about that. I should be, but I’m not.” 

“Why did you do it??” 

“Because I _like_ you, Peter.” Turning his head, he saw his glowing eyes staring at him. “I thought that I was being pretty obvious, but maybe I’ve been out of the game for so long that it’s coming across as something different.” 

Kicking his feet, Peter wasn’t sure what to do with that information. “Is that why you hired me? Because you wanted to get into my pants?” 

“What? No. Not in the slightest. You heard Pepper - I’m impossible to deal with. And you and I - I think we work well together. Both in the lab, and out here like this.” 

“Lab yes. This? Not so sure.” He stood up, and looked down at the top of Iron Man’s head. “I need some time.” 

“So, I guess a kiss is out of the question.” 

Peter nodded his head, then looked across the city. “Don’t come and find me, please. If we happen to bump into each other - great. But - for right now, I need some space. This is a lot to take in.” 

“I get it. And look - if you prefer to go back to your old team at SI? There won’t be any hard feelings.” 

That information hurt more than it should. Peter felt something constrict in his chest at the comment, but didn’t show it through the actions of his body. “Thanks. I appreciate that. I’m not sure what I’ll do, but knowing that helps.” 

“No problem, Mr. Parker. Have a good rest of your night. Guess I’ll see you when I see you.” 

He watched Iron Man take off from the roof without a proper goodbye, not that Peter expected one. But again, that pain returned to his chest as he watched the person he’d been fantasizing about way too much as of late just disappear per his own wishes. _This is so fucking stupid_. 

“Karen? Any reports of theft in the area?” He asked his AI, as he shot a web to sling himself in the opposite direction of where Iron Man had gone. The more distance between them, the better off he’d be. 

“There’s a report of a robbery two blocks south, Peter. Is it alright if I call you Peter?” 

Tears began to form in his eyes as he heard his AI ask him so politely. “S-Sure, Karen. That’s my real name - Peter Parker.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter Parker.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

He headed south, hoping that this robbery would help clear his mind out a little bit. He wanted to forget tonight ever happened, but he didn’t think that was going to be possible with Monday looming so close already. He shot another web, and continued swinging, letting the wind take him where he needed to go. 

***

Peter stared at the elevator, still unsure of where he was going to go. He had gone to get coffee on the forty-fifth floor at the start of his morning, and was currently waiting for an elevator. He hadn’t pushed up or down yet, as both buttons had been pushed by the people around him, also waiting for the elevator. 

One arrived,and it was going down. But his feet wouldn’t move in that direction, as he saw people walk past him and get on the elevator. “Going down?” A pretty girl asked, holding her arm against the door to keep it open for him. 

“N-No, I’m not.” He gave her a polite smile, and shook his head. “Thanks.” 

“Have a nice day!” She pulled her arm back, and the door closed. 

All weekend, he had debated on what he should do. After carefully making lists, he realized that there were more benefits to working one on one with Tony than there were negative. There was a lot he could learn from him, and a lot he could learn about superhero things in general, now that he knew who Tony was. But was Tony going to want to not discuss that? He didn’t know. Turning around, he went and grabbed another coffee for him, and this time pushed the button to take the elevator up himself. 

He could hear AC/DC playing as he got off the elevator. Holding both cups of coffee in his hand, he used his hip to push the door to the lab open, and saw Tony was working on soldering something. He turned to look at him with goggles on his face, and Peter felt a swarm of butterflies appear in his stomach at the smile he saw on Tony’s face. “Mr. Parker. This is a very nice surprise.” 

“I did a lot of thinking.” He said, as he set his bag down first, then walked over to where Tony was and handed him his coffee cup. “I don’t want to work anywhere else anymore.” He admitted, standing close to Tony’s workbench. “I don’t like you. You’re an arrogant asshole that thinks the world owes him a favor. But, you’re right - we work well together.” 

“Thanks for calling me out, Mr. Parker. I’m glad you’re not afraid to be honest with me.” The grimace on Tony’s face made him smirk, as he looked up at him. “Got any other gems for me?” 

“Do we know who each other are in the lab?” He asked, as he looked around the room.    


“Are you asking because you want to modify that new suit already?” 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Peter shook his head. “Not my suit.” 

“Ooooh. So you think because you know that I’m Iron Man, that I’m going to give you the keys to the kingdom, and you’ll be able to help me modify my own suit with specifications that I might not have seen otherwise?” 

Glancing down, he saw Tony looking up at him with an encouraging smile on his face. “Maybe. Dunno. It could happen, right? I mean, I know you’re Iron Man. You know I’m Spider-Man.” 

“I know you like how my gauntlet feels.” 

“This was such a mistake.” He started to walk away, but then stopped as he felt Tony’s hand wrap around his wrist. He was pulled towards him, and pulled down to sit on his lap, which he didn’t fight at all. “W-We can’t do anything here.” 

“Why not? It’s a private floor. Pepper isn’t here - she took the day off. No one else is going to come up here.” The scratch of Tony’s beard against his neck caused him to tilt his head a little to the side with a soft groan. “Come on, it’ll be like a fun perk of working with me.” 

“Getting to be hands on with you like this isn’t what I imagined would be a stipulation in my contract, Mr. Stark.” He shook his head, but didn’t fight as Tony’s lips began to slide along the length of his neck. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but exhale another moan. “Y-You really shouldn’t be doing that…” 

“Doesn’t sound like you really want me to stop, though.” Now that he heard Tony’s voice speaking to him like Iron Man had, he couldn’t believe he never made the connection before. “Come on…..where’s my little slut?” 

That comment had Peter turning his head to find Tony’s lips with his own. He moaned as he kissed him - _really_ kissed him this time. _This is Iron Man_. He knew it was, as their tongues moved back and forth against each other, his eyes opening for a brief second to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming this. When he saw Tony’s eyes looking right back at him, he exhaled a deep moan, then closed them again, wanting to feel every aspect that he could of the man he was sitting on. 

But the softness of Tony’s thighs soon disappeared as he was hoisted up by him and set on the edge of the work bench. Peter spread his legs open, wanting to feel Tony’s body between them, their mouths still on each other as there seemed to be no slaking the thirst either one had for each other. Peter groaned as his back hit the hardwood, Tony’s crotch now lined up with his own, his head hanging off the other side of the table. 

“This is going to be bad….” Peter moaned, as he felt Tony’s lips kissing a path down his chest, the shirt he was wearing now pushed up towards his neck. “Tony, please….” He begged, as he felt the warm heat of Tony’s mouth right up against his cock. 

“Is that a please, yes? Or please, no?” His mind spun as he felt Tony unbutton his jeans. “Be specific with your words, baby….Can’t help scratch that itch if you don’t talk to me.” 

“G-gauntlet…” He knew it was asking for a lot, but also knew that Iron Man had to have had the same desire for it as him. “Please…” 

“Mmmm…. Now _that’s_ what I’ve been longing to hear.” Tony’s lips kissed the tip of his cock, pushing up through the small slit in his boxers before grabbing something off of the work bench. “I promise, the next time we do this, we'll do it properly, okay?” 

“I don’t give a fuck.” Peter groaned, as he heard the gauntlet extending over Tony’s hand. That sound he’d heard so often in his head as he jerked himself off to thoughts of the superhero. “Just make me feel good.” 

Another kiss to the tip of his cock sent heat rushing through his body as his hips were lifted up off the bench. “Yes, Mr. Parker. I will be making you feel good in a matter of moments. Which is sad because I thought I was already making you feel good.” 

“Tony.” 

“Right, sorry.” 

His naked ass hung over the side of the table, his head still hanging off looking at the world upside down. It was one of his favorite ways to view the world, especially as Spider-Man, as it was a position that could give him the element of surprise when trying to stop a robbery. And to be in a position like this while something sexual was going on - he was in heaven. Metal touched his thighs, Peter mewling low as he hadn’t expected Tony to put them on both of his hands. 

“You need the full experience, baby….” Tony murmured against his thigh, as he felt something warm splash against his hole. “I think it’s time I modified these with actual lube. What do you think, Mr. Parker? Would that be of good use for Iron Man?” 

He nodded his head, groaning as he felt one metal finger start to breach his body. “Oh, fuck….” Closing his eyes, he felt his cock dripping with precum thanks to how incredibly turned on he was right now. He could feel the cool metal against his inner walls sliding back and forth, teasing him in with just a hint of what was to come. He was tempted to lift his legs up to expose more of himself to Tony. Grabbing onto his left leg he hoisted it up and felt his finger slip deeper into him, causing him to moan low. “O-Oh….” 

“Your flexibility is astounding, Mr. Parker…” Peter groaned as he felt a second metal finger being pushed against his rim. “I definitely would like to put it to use often, if at all possible.” 

“Y-You can do whatever you want.” White dots appeared behind his closed eyes as he felt the tip of one of the metal fingers push right up against his prostate. “Hhhngh….” 

“Did you always like having metal things shoved up your ass?” Teeth tugged on his inner thigh, making him moan louder at the unexpected touch. “Or was it because it was me?” 

“Y-You.” He struggled to get the word out as the metal fingers inside of him were spreading him open. “N-Never….before….I….” Peter gave up trying to talk, dropping his head back down over the side of the table as he felt Tony start to pump his fingers inside of him. 

“If I make you come like this, does that mean I can’t find out what it feels like to be inside of you?” A long lick to his cock brought a lustful moan out of Peter’s throat, hoping that was a good enough answer for him, as he wanted it all right now. “Or should we wait to do that at-” 

“F-Fuck me….” Peter wasn’t above begging, as he’d shown to Iron Man before. “Please, Tony….” 

“I was hoping you would say that, Peter.” 

The fingers inside of him continued to torture and tease him, and then the wet heat of Tony’s mouth surrounded his cock. Peter screamed in pleasure, his body going stiff as the tip of one metal finger pushed right up against his prostate, forcing him to fly over the edge with a caterwauling moan. Heat spread through his entire body as his orgasm consumed him, the sounds of Tony draining his cock keeping him hovering right in that special place. He groaned, his body going limp as he reached the end of his high, now struggling to breathe. 

“We’re not done.” Tony murmured against his thigh, the two metal fingers disappearing from his body. He whined at the sudden empty feeling, but then watched as Tony stood up and opened a desk drawer. “Safety first.” He held up a condom, then set it on the bench to take his gauntlets off. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer to touch you with my hands now. Is that okay?” 

Peter nodded his head, scooting back onto the bench so that he was more in the center of it. “S-Safe is good.” 

“That goes without saying.” Tony tossed him the gold foil wrapper. “Care to do the honors, Peter?” 

“Only if you help me up. I don’t think I can move right now.” He smiled sheepishly, then felt Tony’s hand on his upper arm. He was pulled up, the blood rushing back into his body as he sat at a more normal position. “Whoa….” 

He felt Tony’s arm catch him before he could fall backwards. “You’re good.” Looking up, he nodded his head and smiled as he saw Tony looking back at him with the same look that had been there on Friday night at the party. “Would you rather I do it?” 

“No, I’ve got it.” He took the condom from him, and used his teeth to open it. “Hey, wait a minute. Why do you even have these in your office?” Peter glanced down at the work bench. “Is this a place where you regularly fuck your lovers??” 

“No? I mean, maybe once or twice? Is that a deal breaker?” At least he wasn’t lying to him, which Peter supposed was alright. “I mean, I’m more than willing to have sex all over this lab with you, if that’s what you prefer. There’s definitely areas that haven’t been tapped before.” 

“Oh my god, Tony.” Pulling the condom out, he put it over the tip of Tony’s cock, and started to slide it down. “Thanks for not lying to me. I think.” 

“It would be a first, to tell you the truth.” 

The embarrassed smile on Tony’s face was something that Peter never dreamed he’d ever see. Tony Stark? Embarrassed? Would wonders ever cease? Probably not. “Great. That makes me feel real good about jumping into a relationship with you. What’s that saying? Never mix business with pleasure?” 

“Stupid saying. Whoever came up with that was ludicrous. Never got laid.” Tony pushed him back on the workbench, Peter moving willingly as he felt the lubed tip of his condom covered cock start to push up against him. “Didn’t know what they were missing, which is why they were adamant with that saying. Probably were lousy in bed too.” 

Peter grabbed onto the back of his neck, and pulled him down towards him. “Stop rambling, and fuck me. Please.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Right. Sex. Really - would you have let Iron Man fuck you?” 

“You were there, weren’t you?” Peter teased, as he remembered how bad he really wanted that the last time they’d been together. “I wouldn’t have said no if he stuck his cock in me - with or without protection.” 

“That’s it, I’m taking it off.” 

“Tony.” 

“Fine.” 

He groaned as more of his thickness was pushed into him, Peter dropping his head back over the edge of the table, lifting one leg to be up on Tony’s shoulder. That did the trick, as it pushed him in a lot faster than probably Tony wanted, but he was more than okay with. He moaned, arching his chest up off the bench as he felt him bottom out, Tony’s cock now filling him in a way that was a lot better than those two metal fingers had been. “Nnnngh….” He moaned, tossing his head back and forth as Tony began to slowly roll his hips. The condom was a nuisance, but he knew it was better this way. For now. The lube on it was nice, as he could really feel Tony’s cock slipping and sliding inside of him, but he was craving that skin on skin contact. 

“You sound like you’re enjoying this.” Tony’s lips touched his chest, as he felt his hands grip hard onto his hips. “You a fast and hard kind of guy? Or slow and steady?” 

“B-Both.” Peter groaned, his own cock back to its full hardness as he felt Tony buck his hips. “I like both.” 

“As do I.” Cool metal on his cock made him gasp hard, his shoulders moving as he lifted his head to look up at Tony. “Surprise.” The smirk on his lips made Peter fall back down as Iron Man’s gauntlet touched his cock. 

“G-God, that’s so good…” He moaned, pushing his hips down to get more of Tony’s thickness up inside of him. “Please tell me I’m not weird for liking this.” 

“Oh, baby - you're anything but that.” Tony groaned, Peter loving the way he sounded as he snapped his hips harder against his body. “You’re a man after my own heart.” 

Peter tried to come up with a witty retort, but at that moment the tip of Tony’s cock began to push up against his prostate, making him see stars. He began to moan loud again, his throat dry from how much noise he was making but he couldn’t care less. They were alone - it was safe up here, no chance of anyone finding out that Peter Parker was being thoroughly fucked by both Tony Stark and Iron Man in some wild fantasy that he never dreamed of. 

Tony pulled his cock out, and Peter let him know his disapproval by whining low, but then - then the raw touch of his bare cock was pushing up against his spread hole and it quickly turned into a heated moan. The gauntlet around his cock jerked him in an alternate rhythm than what Tony’s hips were doing, keeping him in a constant push pull scenario that was driving him wild. Peter felt his cock beginning to twitch as the tip of his gauntlet pushed against his weeping slit, then just below the head. 

Jerking up off the table, Peter grabbed onto Tony’s shoulders, his leg still perched up on his shoulder as his cock slipped into him at an impossible angle. He moaned loud and long against his ear, shaking hard as he knew he was about to come. “T-Tony….M-Mr. Stark….” 

“Come for me, my little slut….” Tony murmured into his ear, the scrape of his beard against his face pushing Peter right over the edge. “Let me milk that pretty little cock of yours for all its worth.” 

“Oh, FUCK.” Peter screamed as he began to come hard, Tony’s metal fist pumping him through his orgasm. He felt liquid heat rush through his body as he felt Tony come equally as hard deep inside of him, the two of them now kissing each other with sloppy kisses, trying to keep the connection going as they both rode their high together. 

He dropped his leg from Tony’s shoulder, and fell back onto the workbench with a grunt as Tony slipped out of his body. Something soft touched his ass, Peter looking down and noticing that a towel was being pushed up against his ass. “It’s clean, don’t worry.” 

“I wasn’t worried, but now I kinda am.” He fell back onto the table, still panting softly. “Yeah, next time - not on a table.” 

“I do like those words, Mr. Parker.” 

“Which ones?” His hips were lifted up, as Tony slid his pants back onto his body for him. Peter slowly sat up, letting his equilibrium adjust this time, instead of trying to sit up too fast like before. He dropped off the table, his legs a little wobbly from the two consecutive orgasms he’d just experienced. “I’m worried?” 

“That there’s going to be a next time.” Tony kissed his lips, then dropped back down onto his stool. “So, here’s what I’m thinking we should work on today.” 

Peter blinked a few times, surprised by how quick Tony was to jump back into work, but then again - Tony had always been someone that likes to get right to the root of the problem. That was something he had found out over the last few weeks while working beside him in this capacity. Peter walked over to his bench after grabbing his table, and looked over his shoulder. “What are you thinking, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony looked up at him, and put an arm around his waist, which Peter found to feel nice and not awkward at all. He leaned up against him, and held his tablet out so that Tony could use it when necessary. The room still smelled mildly of sex and coffee, but he wasn’t going to let it bother him. As he had a feeling this might be his new normal, and he wasn’t going to complain. Not one bit. 

*** 

Putting on his suit, Peter left his apartment through his window and went to patrol the city. It was Friday again, and after a long work week of getting work done after periods of having some sort of sexual relations with Tony, Peter was excited to be back out patrolling. His new relationship with Tony was better than he thought it would be - after he overlooked his ego, and put him into place more often than not, it was something that he found he was really enjoying. They were discreet about it if they left the lab together to go get lunch, but when they got back upstairs, it was almost impossible for one or the other to not be touching them in some way or form. 

They’d been working on modifying both his new suit, and the Iron Man suit. Tony had been receptive to his ideas, which made Peter happy. As the week had gone on, Tony began to show him more top secret items he wanted to work on, now that it was settled that Peter would be remaining with him in his lab. And really, it’s where he knew he belonged, as it was really fun working with him. 

As he swung through the sky, he saw the familiar red and gold suit off in the distance. He knew that Tony could see him on his display, as Tony had let him wear the Iron Man mask for a bit while in the lab. He took a turn to the west, and found the building that they’d been on before - back before he knew who Tony was. The shed was still unlocked, which Peter used to his advantage. 

Landing on the roof, he looked over and saw Iron Man flying towards him. He waited for the sound of the thrusters to stop, as he watched him land in front of him. “Fancy meeting you here, Spider-Man.” Iron Man greeted him. “I trust you’ve been well?” 

“I have.” He nodded, then nodded his head towards the shed. “Got a second to spare, Iron Man?” 

“For you? I’ve got a few.” 

Happy that Tony couldn’t see the look on his face as he heard that statement, he turned on his heel and walked towards the shed. Once he was inside, he felt the cool metal of Iron Man’s body push up against his, the door closing with a soft _click_. He groaned as his metal gauntlet touched his face, tugging on the mask to lift it up just enough to kiss him. 

“D-Did you know I was going to be patrolling?” Peter moaned against Tony’s lips, as he felt him tap the Spider on his suit, making it loose around his body. “Or had you hoped?” 

“Hoped.” Tony’s lips dragged back and forth over his own, as they kissed each other with the same amount of passion that they’d kissed each other with earlier in the day at work. “God, I’ve missed you….” 

“Y-You saw me like two hours ago.” He reminded him, but moaned as it felt good to know Tony was addicted to him as he was. It wa always nice knowing those feelings were reciprocated. “I-Is this the modified suit….?” 

“Why don’t you turn around and find out…?” 

He groaned, and did as he was told, pushing his ass back against the cool metal of his armor. Peter moaned as he felt a panel shift, and then the touch of Tony’s crotch was pushing right up against his ass. “Oh, good….” 

“Does my little slut want Iron Man’s rod?” Any other time, Peter would have rolled his eyes and said no way, but knowing that Tony was wearing the suit they’d helped design for this specific purpose only increased the level of horniness he was feeling. A wanton moan dripped from his tongue as he pushed his hips back, nodding his head fast. “Guess I’d better give my little slut what he wants, hmm?” 

“P-Please….” 

They’d had sex earlier in the day at the office, but Peter had gotten himself all cleaned up when he got home. His ass was still ready to receive his lover’s cock, or whatever Tony was going to tease him with. He put his hands on the table and locked his back, groaning as he felt the tip of his metal finger push up against his loose hole. The unmistakable feel of lube started to coat his rim, as he knew it was coming out of the modified gauntlet thanks to their tinkering in the lab. 

“I think this was a successful upgrade, don’t you?” Tony spoke into his ear, Peter relaxing into the touch of his finger. “And I’ve got you to thank for that.” 

“T-Told you I would be an asset.”

“You’ve never said such a thing.” 

“I’m saying it noooaaaahh…..” His words cut off as he felt a second metal finger push up into his body. “Nnngh….fuck….” 

A deep chuckle sent a shiver down his spine. “That’s the plan, baby…. Once here, and then you’re coming back to my place tonight.” 

“Mmmm….” Peter nodded his head, happy to receive the invite. “T-Take them out….I want you in me….” 

The cool metal disappeared, leaving him wide open to receive his lover’s thick cock. He groaned as he felt Tony push the tip against the rim, goosebumps prickling his skin as both gauntlets were put onto his hips. “Stay still, my little slut….” 

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.” He moaned, as Tony’s cock slowly slipped into his body. It was always his favorite moment - getting that thickness back inside of him after only a handful of hours passing was a real treat. Lowering his head, he pushed his hips back and felt his cock slip deeper into him, his own cock dripping cum onto the floor. 

The hand on his left hip was removed, Tony putting it right on his cock. Peter moaned with approval, never getting tired of how good it felt to have that cool metal on his heated skin. “That’s it, baby…. Let me take care of you now….” 

“P-Please, Iron Man…..”

“It would be my pleasure, Spider-Man….” 

He began to focus on the thrusts of Tony’s hips, the man keeping him on edge as to when he would use quick snaps, and when he would leisurely roll them. Every little thrust was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. The loud sound of sirens began to reverberate against the buildings, some sort of chase going on in the neighborhood. He knew they should stop, as it was their job to try and help out law enforcement when they could, but with Tony balls deep inside of him, Peter had only one thing on his mind, and it seemed like it was the same for his lover. 

“W-We should go….” Peter moaned, his cock being pleasantly tortured by the cool metal of Iron Man’s gauntlet. “It’s the right thing to do….” 

“The right thing to do is make you come so hard you black out, and then come again.” Tony grunted into his ear. “They’ll be fine. You know you want to keep going.” 

“I do….” 

A few more hard thrusts was all it took for him to lose himself completely to the pleasure that Tony was providing to him. Peter moaned into his mouth, having frantically pulled him down to kiss him, his mask still askew on his face, keeping his eyes closed tight as he began to come hard. He felt Tony’s moans bounce around his own mouth, the thick warm heat of his cum flooding his ass making Peter see stars behind his closed eyes. They clung to each other as they came together, that magical high of good sex leaving them both in a zone of pure ecstacy. 

Peter broke off the kiss with a soft gasp, panting softly as he slowly released the hold he had on Tony. A deep grunt left both of their throats as Tony pulled out, and then a quick clean up ensued before Peter put his suit back on. Turning around, he saw the Iron Man suit armor return to its normal form, as the two of them stepped back outside. The sirens had long since faded, the only sounds in the area were the sounds of traffic, and kids playing. 

“So, my place?” Iron Man asked. “Or is that too weird?” 

“Considering you live where we work? It’s a little weird.” He agreed, but didn’t think it was a bad idea. “First sleepover?” 

“First of many.” 

“I wouldn’t say that….” 

“You wound me, Spider-Man.” Tony put his hand over the arc reactor on his chest. “Right here.” 

“Fine. But I’m not coming there as this. I’m going to go home and change.” 

“Bring clothes for the weekend.” 

“To-” 

A metal finger touched his mask. “No names, Spider-Man.” 

“R-Right.” He nodded, then kissed the finger through the mask. “I’ll be there in like an hour.” 

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Iron Man didn’t wait to hear anything else, taking off like a rocket from the building. 

Peter shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. “Asshole.”

True to his word, he went back home and got cleaned up - again - and changed into something more suitable for hanging out in a penthouse. Peter packed clothes for the weekend, because Tony was right - it was going to be the first of many sleepovers, so might as well get used to the idea. He was as hung up on Tony as he was on him; there was no use denying it. Plus, the sex was really, _really_ good and he was having fun.  Exactly one hour later, he was standing in front of Stark Industries tower, and heading up the elevator to the seventieth floor. He saw Tony was waiting for him, looking more attractive than he had the last time he’d seen him which was saying a lot. Peter knew that this was going to be his new life from now on, and honestly? He was looking forward to it. Tony Stark had his flaws, and unbelievable ego, but he knew with the right love and dedication, their relationship both as who they were, and their superhero counterparts, would be one for the ages. 

“Hi, honey. Welcome home.” Tony held his arms out to him, which he immediately stepped into. 

He looked up at him and smiled. “It’s good to be home.” 


End file.
